


That Crazy Animal Lady

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Magizoology, Orphan OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Slow Romance, Teacher Newt, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: "I don't think I can take no as an answer, with all due respect, Mr Scamander. " I pursed my lips, hoping that wasn't too bold. "Why not?" He tilted his head, watching my face as I came up with an answer that didn't scream 'crazy animal lady' too loudly. (OCXNewt) (probably no Tina)





	1. Chapter 1

This Newton Artemis Fido Scamander that I'd been hunting for the last year or so was almost in my grasp. The man was hard to find and many simply pointed me towards his brother, Theseus. What use could I possibly have for a war hero when I was on a search for studying the Billywig among other things? I needed a partner of some kind, someone who had the ability and the means to teach me.

He was always so quiet in school. Concerned for all that were too little to fight or take care of themselves. The concern. Thats what I wanted in my teacher and I had him this time. I know I do! I just nee-

"Sorry, sorry." A younger man mumbled his apologies as his suit case hit my shin. I nodded to him, eyeing him briefly before my eyes sunk in on the sandy blonde hair that I'd been searching for.

"Mr- Wait! Sir!" I began my run, pushing people out of the way on the busy Railway platform. Muggles looked rather grumpy with me as I shoved my way past them. I'd traveled for so long, just to lose him at the entrance Waterloo station...no. That simply will not do.

"MR SCAMANDER!" I screamed his name this time, searching for his head as I tried to jump above the heads of so many others. This was an oddly warm day for an English summer so I'd worked up quite a sweat. All in all, I may have looked a tensy bit like a lunatic, running up and down the stairs while screaming a name that didn't mean much of anything to anyone else.

"MR SCAMANDER!" I shouted it again, spying a shaggy blonde head of hair turn.

It disappeared, leaving me in a brief bit of confusion until I felt something climbing over my shoulder. My head spun to find a niffler, attempting to undo an earring. Black fur glinted back at me making me move before a Muggle spotted it and thought him to be a large rat.

"Hi there." I mumbled half to me and half to him as I pulled the little thing off my shoulder. I watched him eye me with a touch of amusement at this little guy's confidence.

"May I have that little bugger back?" An accented voice asked softly next to me, making me jump and hug the niffler to my chest.

"Mr Scamander!" I felt relief take me, a year of tracking this man down hadn't been wasted.

"Oh my goodness, you have no idea how hard I've searched to find you." I breathed with a smile.

"So I've heard. May I know why, Miss...Maximae was it?" He didn't look me in the eyes for very long, switching between my face and my chest.

"How...how did you hear?" I paused a second until I remembered I'd been holding his pet to my chest.

"My brother's last letter found me before you did." He shrugged robotically, moving to take the niffler out of my hands.

"Well...I just wanted to ask...to see if well. If by any chance you'd be willing to take another on your discoveries." I rephrased my question several different times before I really got it right. I was suddenly feeling nervous watching this man as he slipped the little thing out of my hands and into his suitcase.

"Is that a Bowtruckle?" My eyes strayed from his to the green speck that had peeked out of his jacket pocket and popped back in as soon as we made eye contact.

"Yes." He looked a touch surprised as he nodded, snapping his suitcase shut.

"Oh wow. Do you have a whole branch or only this wee fellow?" A grin erupted over my face as I leaned into his personal bubble to peek at the lanky looking stick figure.

"I do but...he likes to hang on. Pickett is his name." Scamander responded slowly.

"Thats so sweet." I sighed as I noticed his taut shoulder and decided to lean back. I needed to be a little more aware of my surroundings, I'd say.

"As for the trip, Uh. I don't know if you'd really want too. I don't sleep in the finest of places for a lady like you." He murmured wearily as he took in my outfit.

"Oh nonsense!" I waved away his notion of me being unable to sleep in the dirt.

"I just enjoy dressing well when I go about shouting random men's names in the railway station." I giggled nervously, hoping this wouldn't be his reason to say no. Just because I dressed well, didn't mean I wasn't okay with getting dirty. My parents had simply left me quite a bit when they'd passed. Thats all.

"Then...what are you looking to find? And can you pay your own?" He raised a brow, glancing at me again before looking right beside my face.

"Knowledge. I've found my calling in Magizoology and I need a teacher, now as you can imagine. Not many of those so I thought I'd look around and see if I could find a good one. Theres quite a couple of fakes out there, well fakes and flakes, and I'm not either of those!" I took in a breath, realizing I was rambling now.

"And, I can pay my own. No worries there!" I gasped out, trying to keep from panicking this badly in front of the man I was supposed to somehow impress with my knowledge into getting him to teach me. Now I just seemed desperate.

"Um. I really do want to say no-" He started as I held up a hand.

"I don't think I can take no as an answer, with all due respect, Mr Scamander. " I pursed my lips, hoping that wasn't _too_ bold.

"Why not?" He tilted his head, watching my face as I came up with an answer that didn't scream 'crazy animal lady' too loudly.

"I uh...I just really love these creatures." I mumbled, feeling a little inept at phrasing things well. He seemed to think for a second, scanning me once more before he looked away but this time it was to the other side, where his bowtruckle, Pickett, sat.

"Are you quite sure?" He raised a brow, eyeing the creature with disbelief. I felt more anxiety set in as a creaky smile became plastered to my face, I did this when I was really nervous. Awful rambler and an awful faker of confidence. Ara, why can't you just be calm? Who grins like this? Not normal wizards or witches, thats who.

"Well, Miss Maximae, you're welcome to try and keep up." Mr Scamander looked back to me quickly as he started to hurry towards the train compartment he seemed to belong in. Excitement tingled at my very finger tips until I couldn't feel them any more and set about getting a ticket as quickly as possible. I don't even know where this train was going but I would surely be on it.

* * *

I sped towards the cabin I'd seen him go into and found him talking to his suitcase. It was almost comical to see him mumbling threats into the leather and fabric bag, I was curious still though.

"What's in there?" I tilted my head, pondering if he possibly had all his animals in it. I watched him quickly shut it, locking it at the top with speed.

"It's just a suitcase." He replied quickly, noticing I was in the cabin now as well.

"Doubtful." I disagreed, raising a brow at his attempt to cover what just happened.

"Fine, you got me. It's my workspace, I house my creatures there for safekeeping." He admitted in a soft voice. I nodded in understanding as the silence drained on between us, covered by the sounds of the train's wheels pumping away under us.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I tilted my head, watching him for any sort of reaction.

"I do." He nodded. I'd been in Ravenclaw, a bookworm at heart, while he'd sat alone in Hufflepuff. Well, alone until he was expelled for his little Jarvey incident with Leta Lestrange. I was always interested in his comings and goings simply because that while he'd been officially expelled...I still saw him in some classes and on school grounds.

"What do you remember then?" My head tilted the other way, this time from curiousity.

"I know you were a Ravenclaw, in my year, and you had the most peculiar habit of constantly separating all your foods on your plate at mealtimes." He listed off facts about me in a random fashion, as though those were just the first he could recall about me.

"How did you see me doing it?" I furrowed my brow with my mouth half open in disbelief.

"I watched when I sat next to you once in our sixth year, I think. You did it every time afterwards though, you'd stop contributing to conversation. Separate everything into piles, and then resume conversation." He shrugged awkwardly, still glancing between me and the space to the right of my head.

"Huh. I forgot I'd invited you to sit with me then." I leaned back and looked out the window as I tried to remember that. I think it was when I'd first started getting interested in Magical Creatures, hoped to learn something from the boy. I suppose now, I had the chance and the will to do so. This would prove to be an interesting trip...wait.

"Where are we going?" I broke out of my thoughts to ask him.

"Oh. Right, we're going to Switzerland. Quick trip down the Withered Arm and out to sail to the mainland." He nodded, a small and excited smile cropped up as he recounted where we'd be going.


	2. Chapter 2

"And whatever for?" I raised a brow, wondering what creature could possibly make its home near the Swiss. Maybe it was the Alps they'd gone for, much less people up there.

"Oh, Graphorns. I've heard that the last two reside there." He shrugged, looking at me with mild confusion. As though this should be quite obvious to me. I'd heard of these beasts before, a greyish purple hide that repelled nearly all sorts of spells and incredibly valuable horns. Such horns could be used in a number of anti-jinxing potions, very powerful...

"You...Please don't take this to be an offense, but surely you don't mean to _hunt_ them?" I viewed him through an incredulous look as his melded into shock at the idea.

"Of course not!" He sputtered, shaking his head. I have to say, I feel kind of just...awful for even wondering that? I'd searched for him for a _year_ , specifically because of the amount of concern he'd shown for his creatures and his study of them throughout school.

"No. I'd much rather...save them. I know poachers are quite interested in their hide and their horns." He seemed mildly reproachful, making me feel a touch awkward as I sank down into my seat. I think I'm quite done making a fool out of myself.

* * *

It was almost a tad difficult to run as fast as Mr Scamander did, especially through customs before we got onto our streamliner after travelling nearly 10 hours from Waterloo to Brighton. Despite the long silences and nothing but the train, I didn't want to abandon the trip entirely. T

hough, I felt a little awkward the entire time anyways half from the question about him hunting them and half because of the constant silence and his peering glances. It felt as though he was trying to figure something out about me. I'd distracted myself with going through my bag, and sorting everything.

I had nothing but my bag on me and it'd come in handy many an occasion. Of course, what couldn't a purse with an undetectable expansion charm be good for? Such a little thing, the men at the borders between England and the rest of Europe didn't bother paying it any attention but it still carried so much. Much better than Mr Scamander's suitcase.

It would take us only a few hours to cross the water but, in those few hours, I'd snapped his suitcase shut again nearly 12 times. I was going to sew it shut soon, or at least wrap something around his little snaps to stop whatever wanted out, from coming out.

"Oh, right. Thank you." He nodded to me, sitting down at the metal benches that were available to passengers on the top floor. Merlin's beard. This was an experience, just traveling with the man and I didn't even know what he had down in there.

"Has anything ever...simply escaped from there?" I questioned warily, worried about having to chase down particularly rambunctious creatures.

"Oh no, not to date anyways. Well. Outside of the niffler. But he's harmless, really." Mr Scamander shrugged slowly, I could see him thinking to himself as to what had truly escaped and what hadn't.

"What's his name?" I wondered as I watched Newts face fade into a pinched look.

"He...doesn't have one." Scamander answered slowly, almost as though he'd been embarrassed about it.

"Would you like some suggestions?" I inquired pleasantly.

"Certainly, Miss Maximae but I suppose we ought to wait until he can weigh in as well." He nodded, almost looking excited at the thought while his eyes flickered from in front of him to the suitcase that sat between us.

"You can call me Ara, or Araminte if you really want to get formal, Mr Scamander." I smiled at him softly, his crooked nose seemed to twitch as he glanced at me then quickly forwards again.

"I'd quite honestly forgotten your name but remembered your accent." He had the decency to at least sound a bit apologetic. I pursed my lips as I thought about little of an irish accent I had left from when I was 16. After my parents passed, I stayed out and away from Ireland.

"It's not that it isn't a memorable one, its simply that I was in quite the rush when you'd introduced yourself." He exclaimed quickly afterwards, bringing another smile to my face.

"I hate to ruin a perfectly good reason but, I never actually introduced myself." I recalled with amusement as the tips of his ears turned a shade pinker than usual.

"Right." Mr Scamander acknowledged that little lack of instance with a shake of his head.

Silence drifted between us, making me feel awkward. As though I needed to chatter to keep it from being so silent with this man. Honestly, now that I'd found him, I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I'd forgotten to turn the page in my life's book to another.

I looked up as he stood. He sped off towards the stairs, taking the leather case with him. I had to guess these were to go onto the ground floor as I followed him down towards the exit. I was quite sure we'd landed ourselves in France, possibly Calais. It was an interesting language, French, but not so interesting in their culture. I did appreciate their wine, however. I suppose if it had to fall off the face of the earth, I'd only want to keep the country's wine.

"Another railway?" I wondered out loud to Mr Scamander. My thoughts were typically voiced as soon as I had them, a terrible habit of mine but it'd also allowed me to make great marks in my school years.

"It goes all the way to Rome, but we'll simply step off when need be." He nodded, explaining his plans to me finally. I scrambled about, grabbing a ticket for myself and slipping onto the right passenger car.

This was almost fun, riding the railways with him. We'd hit trains and boats, all that was left were those new Automobiles. I didn't fancy a ride on those though, too bumpy. I was simply sitting on the red fabric seats, looking out the window when I heard...a scuttling. Like little paws tapping over wood, it caught my attention.

I glanced quickly over, trying to not look strange to the man that sat on the other side of me. It was truly only my luck of the draw that _I'd_ spot what I assumed to be Mr Scamander's Niffler. He'd been caught midway in his efforts of removing the man's watch next to me.

I stared at him for only a second until I looked quickly back at Mr Scamander who was in front of me, facing the opposite of the train's direction. He'd been kind enough to do so when I looked a little ill about a 30 minutes into the journey. He eyed me with a questioning look as I stood quickly and mouthed the word _Niffler._ I began searching where I'd last seen him to find that he'd disappeared.

Lovely.

My search started rather low until I spotted a single clawed toe scuttle under another seat and suddenly decided that I needed to both fall down conspicuously and to be able to pass under the detection of these muggles. I thought and thought and thought until I came up with the ingenious idea of merely fainting over in a stumble.

"Oh my." And with that dainty cry I took my fall. In fact its probably the most graceful one I've had to date. Slipping my hand under the seat what I thought was best to find the minute creature that couldn't seem to understand how easily he'd been mistaken for a rat and exterminated as such.

A little foot scraped my hand as I tried my best to softly slip it under his legs and capture the little beast. I brought him back as my hands shifted to pull myself up. Concerned individuals went to help me but Mr Scamander seemed to catch my need rather quickly.

"Love? Oh, she's quite alright." Mr Scamander laughed unceremoniously to not alarm any of the other passengers as though I was merely his clumsy wife or lover. He was focused on getting the Niffler back into it's home in his case. A home away from those who could harm him, I couldn't blame him as he walked me back to my seat and we exchanged the creature conspicuously as possible.

I watched with a bit of amusement as he frustratedly glared at the niffler and pushed him back into the suitcase, locking it for sure this time. I let out a breathy laugh and turned towards the window, I was lucky enough to have gotten one, honestly. I just kept reminding myself I was here to learn and to thrive in a new environment, to do more than just adapt.


	3. Chapter 3

30 hours later and I felt my body slow, drifting between following Mr Scamander and actually knowing what was going on around me was a bit of a nuisance. I'd found myself holding the Niffler, not bothering to glance at the Muggles whispering around me about the rat in my hands. Mr Scamander didn't seemed at all perturbed by the whispers and odd glances, I supposed he'd been used to this for a while now.

We'd checked into a boarding house of sorts near the alps. It wasn't expensive enough to be a hotel but held that respectable quality nonetheless, though we'd been hardpressed to find this one anyways. It was old and windy, probably built in the 1830's, honestly. I felt a chill grip my bones as I turned in the covers for some amount of warmth.

It was chilly here, snow on the ground and thinner air the closer we got to these gargantuous mountains. Luckily I'd thought ahead and had saved a few heavy coats just in case, I probably had a whole house worth of items in this purse. It weighed quite a bit sometimes too. Though that was only when I forgot to reinforce the charms on it. Monthly job of mine I sometimes forgot.

"Mr Scamander?" I called out softly into the darkness of the small 4x4 room we'd wound up sharing. A second passed, leading me to believe he was asleep. I almost felt bad for possibly disturbing his sleep.

"Yes, Ara?" He called back, just as soft as always. I heard a metallic popping and quickly snapped the metal piece back down. His Niffler had apparently grown quite attached to me after I'd carried him for the last few hours of our train ride and walk about. Seemed to continuously try to get out of the case...this was going to be long night.

"Do you usually sleep inside your case?" I wondered out loud, forgetting my original question for the moment.

"I used to, but my suitcase had an uncanny way of being moved into a new area every time I woke up. Felt it might test the fates if I got comfortable doing so." He explained warily. I nodded to that answer and went quiet for another second or two.

"Oh, also. Mr Scamander, if we have any sort of long term engagements such as this one, please do remind me to reinforce my purses' charms each month if you can." I asked nicely, hoping he might do so.

"I've honestly been rather surprised that he took such a liking to you. I've chased after that guy for weeks at a time before he'd agree to go back home. Always stealing things that aren't his." Mr Scamander mumbled the last sentence to himself in a bit of a mildly annoyed tone.

"Jealous, are we?" I grinned into the dark, not even the window that sat between us brought any light into the room. He let out a mix between a scoff and a chuckle, it made my grin grow even larger if that were possible.

"Well...All I can say is that this can be your first exam then." I raised a brow at those words, did he expect me to turn around and leave? Not bloody likely.

"To get him to stop stealing things, you mean?" I checked, making sure that this was what he meant and not some strange miracle.

"Mhm." He sounded as though this was a new and nearly impossible challenge for me to take at my own risk. Such a challenge I would take anyways.

"You're on, sir." I declared with some vengeance in my voice. He let out a little chuckle with the sound of fabric rustling to let me know he'd moved. I rolled over as well, keeping an ear out for any snapping of his case's locks in the night but it'd seemed that everyone was asleep finally.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of cold again and decided I'd get up finally. Well. Only to sit on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest. It was at this point that I remembered just how chilled I was and tried to think of something to warm myself. I had a large glass jar was specifically kept to act as a movable fireplace in times of need and today I had such a need.

So I began to feel around my purses' interior, checking each little compartment I'd procured until I spotted the glasses and grabbed the jar itself. Placing the jar on the chilled stone floor, I pointed my wands towards it and waved it in the fashion of a flame fit for the jar itself.

"Incendio." I whispered it at first, trying to not alarm Mr Scamander or wake him. When I felt it's warmth, I allowed my wand to hang down again. A Larch wood with Dragon heartstring core and with supple flexibility at 10 ¼" in length, I'd gotten along well with it.

It started out as a rocky relationship, one that I'd fought with time and time again, but I'd won it's respect. The only issue I'd found so far was that the dragon heartstrings were so temperamental. There was good chance that I'd have an accident from time to time, a spell would go arse over tit once or twice until we'd had a meeting of the minds and hearts.

I felt something sharp crawling over my back, possibly going for my shoulder and froze. His bloody case had opened _again._ There could be anything trying to get onto my shoulder right now...wait. He said everything was harmless in there. It can't be that bad. It'd found whatever place it'd wanted and had stopped on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, as to not startle whatever it was.

Little beady and black eyes greeted me with a touch of glee. "Can I help you, little sir?" I peered at what seemed to the Niffler I'd had to fall over for yesterday. I felt my earrings to find that he hadn't taken them.

He reached into his belly's pouch to pull out a shiny, gold Galleon. I watched as he shook it towards me, both of his hands holding it up near my cheek. I raised a brow as I slowly reached towards him, wondering if I was meant to take it out of his little webbed claw like hands. He seemed to think I should, considering he kept shaking it at me with a happy sounding purring.

When I took it, I flipped it over in my hands to eye the dragon and the wizard I'd never placed. The weight of it told me that it was truly a galleon. I sighed as I looked back to see the Niffler looking rather proud of himself.

"Is this yours?" I murmured, watching him slowly shake his head.

"Then you need to put it back. Can you go put it back for me, love?" I raised a brow, holding the coin just above where he balanced on my shoulder. He seemed to huff (Grumpy perhaps?) but nodded nonetheless. He leaned forward, snatching the coin back out of my hand and hopping off my shoulder. Looking back, I watched as he climbed up the cot I'd been sleeping on to slip the galleon back into my purse.

Good grief, I didn't carry any of those in my purse. They were usually kept on my body somehow. Sometimes a jacket...or just between my breasts. So where did he even get that from?


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Scamander...I-I don't quite see them. I think we ought to go back." I shivered, trying to conjure up some kind of clothes warming charm with whispering things like _calorem amet_ or _fevore_. I'd need to work on this when we got back to a less harsh...environment. If you can even call this that. We were past the greener areas of the Alps, the nicer places that were only a wee bit chilly. Not snowed in like this hell hole.

"Quite right. Probably down farther to the green areas." Mr Scamander called back through the snow. It was probably only raining a little below us but at this ridiculous altitude, it was a bloody blizzard. I'd found that a headache had settled in rather early this morning but the lightheadedness had truly only begun when we got to the heavily snowed in area here. Possibly an altitude issue.

"Can we go there then?" I cupped my hands around my mouth as I tried to keep up with the fair man. His paleness was reflecting back at in just how hard it was to see what was his face and what was the snow.

"We are!" He yelled back, closer sounding than I'd originally thought him to be.

"Mr Scamander?" I tried to peer through the snow to see where he I shuffled forwards, somehow I found myself knocking into what seemed to be a squirming white blanket that booped my nose. Hands wrapped themselves around my fleece covered biceps to steady their owner while I righted myself a little as well. I locked eyes quickly with him and watched as his quickly darted away, nodding to me.

"Right. Off we pop." He nodded, clearing his throat rather loudly. I could hear him over the wind howling which was a touch hard to do at this point.

He started down the mountain as I followed hesitantly, I was just trying to keep his little brown case in my line of sight. It was difficult to do anything else right now. It took us maybe a total of an hour to get off the mountain. I could only tell because by the time we got to the green, the sun was setting as it had been in a slow progression towards the horizon. I wanted to reach out and to grab a bit of his sleeve but felt it would be too forwards.

It didn't end badly, however. Instead I simply stumbled over unseen stones and the usual decaying mountain debris. At least I didn't concuss myself, right? I mean my toes may be split at this point but I was lucid. Lucid enough to know I was quite tired. I blinked and found myself walking into the soggy fabric back of my companion.

"Mr Scamander?" I questioned the man warily as I took a step back only to see him crouch down with his hands spread out in almost a bird-like fashion, with each finger a claw. It looked almost protective but a second glance told me he was merely trying to not startle the Graphorn that stood proudly in front of us.

It looked to be male gauging by the elongated horns atop its head. I had always figured that was due to his duty of protecting whatever young he may have. The animal kingdom usually did as such, no one was ever truly left defenseless unless it was the doing of wizarding-kind and humans.

"Now, I'm going to reach out to it. I want you to stay here, Miss Maximae." Scamander warned, as he shuffled quietly towards the beast. Taking a step then letting it appraise him before he took another. I watched with fascination as he took a short step then gauged the situation all over again. He had a notebook in his hands, carefully cradled to his side as he stalked slowly towards the creature.

In an odd sense of morbid fascination, I watched him sit down ever so slowly in front of the curious Graphorn as I pulled the hood off my head. I slowly sat down as well, trying to move as slowly as I could in order to not some how end up killing Mr Scamander by startling the great male. I focused on the grass strands in front of me, pulling at them while I thought on this.

Being the cause of his injuries might put a bit of a damper on this whole student teacher relationship thing. Of course I could possibly get him healed enough to go to a real medical professional if something did happen. I've always had a penchant for the healing spells, having done a bit of an internship in St Mungos in London. Of course that _was_ thanks to my parents working in such a place as healer-

I froze as I felt moist warm breath push itself down my wispy blonde hair and into my scalp. This was probably not good. I blinked, thinking of turning slightly to take a look at whatever had decided to investigate my hair. I felt gentle tendrils slide their way into slips of my hair and tried my best not to either yank my head away or to shiver. By the look of slight panic on Scamander's face, I had to assume that it was the Graphorn who found my hair so absolutely fascinating.

"Um." I mumbled to myself as the thin tentacles streamed from my hair around to my face. Okay, now this is just uncomfortable. Scamander seemed to have gotten over his bit of panic and had begun running his little pencil over his sketch book's pages. At least they weren't wet? The texture reminded me slightly of a dog's nose if it were dry...if a dog could possibly just trample me to death. I could see Scamander's mouth move but heard nothing as I furrowed my brows.

"Just hold there for a moment longer." Scamander whispers finally made their way into my ears as I pursed my lips, simply hoping to not have this creature get _too_ curious about that.

I slowly raised a hand from my lap, I was starting to feel a touch like a particularly slow snail. The Graphorn didn't seem to strike me where I sat as I moved to pull a purplish tendril away from my eyes with the touch of a mother trying to hold her newborn for the first time. If this creature hadn't trampled me by now, I was starting to wonder if maybe it wouldn't at all.

I thought to actually face it until I heard some sort of yelling in the distance. I tried to look with just moving my eyes but they were set behind the Graphorn and I. Mr Scamander could probably see them though. I watched the young man's expression turn panicked looking with a choking feeling of anxiety cropping up in my stomach. Was it a muggle?

"There he is!" A male voice yelled across the quiet dark the three of us had been situated in up till this point. My mind immediately jumped to figure out this accent, it wasn't English and it wasn't Swiss...so where was it from? I've heard it once before. Possibly. I stood slowly, trying to not panic the Graphorn into thinking I was the aggressor here.

"Incarcerous." My ears heard the spell as it was uttered before I actually got all my gerbils moving in one direction to gracefully jump out of the firing range of the Wizard or the creature.

Instead of this graceful jump that was planned...I just sort of catapulted myself away enough to only smack into the ground rather hard. I felt my breath knocked out of my capacities as I watched magic ropes wrap themselves around the Graphorn and the ground to keep it in place. The Graphorn bucked, howling angrily now as it tried to cut through the ropes just as easily as they reformed themselves around his figure.

I raised my wand, trying to think of spells to eliminate such a magical item. Each strand had to be completely destroyed at one time, if not they simply continued to regrow. Confrigo? No. Too explosive, might hurt the Graphorn. Bombarda. No, too destructive _again,_ Ara. Why could I only think of the explosive spells? Scamander fired off a single spell at them, they merely whipped it away with the spell visually bouncing off of them.

"Flipendo!" I fired the first sort of defensive thing I could think of to stop what seemed to be the leader of a 3 manned group, carrying weapons and netting. The jinx hit the first two men with some great force, knocking them back with a great bit of strength, but it'd missed the third. Perfect. Now he's mad as well. I spared a glance towards the beast and found with mild relief Scamander had already begun trying to get

"Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled back at me, moving his wand sharply as he moved out of the way of my knocking-back jinx.

I waved my wand as quickly as I could, trying to deflect it. I stumbled, attempting to stand up fully, when he fired another at me, this time with no words. I tried to wave my wand again, trying to not flick the spell off in Scamander or the Creature's direction. I was touch too slow and felt the cutting sensation of an angry spell bite deeply into my sider, shoulder, and neck.

"IMMOBULUS!" I practically screamed the spell at 3rd man still standing as my wand moved to outline two mountain peaks. His body froze quickly with his face still in the motions of contorting into an odd mix of anger and surprise.

"Miss Maximae?" Scamander's voice sounded rather far away from me as I spun in his direction, my wand at the ready for any sort of threats.

"You've got to just call me, Ara." I retorted breathlessly, holding a hand up to stop his probable disagreement before it began. I felt the ground quake slightly, and looked over my bloody shoulder to see the Graphorn gaining speed as he ran.

"...Okay?" I spun my head back as a hand lightly gripped my forearm and felt the world tumble around me in a daze.

"What was that?" I whispered, trying to recall if I'd heard what he just asked me. I watched his mouth open with muted curiousity, waiting until I could actually hear him with shaky legs. The thought struck me that, I couldn't hear my own breathing. Am I dead? My legs fell slack first leading all the way up until the world blackened around me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum?" I raced up the stairs of our cottage in Ballycastle, the faintest sound of waves crashing reached my ears as I ran up past an open window. I loved the sound of the sea outside our home. It rocked me to sleep every night.

"In here, darling." I bounced into their room, taking in her posture with curiosity. She'd been dressed for a while obviously, but had dark circles under her eyes. Seemed like she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Whats wrong?" I peered at her, coming closer to sit down on the edge of their bed. She shook her head, smiling tiredly at me.

"Nothing at all. I'm just going to miss you." She came around to where I sat, wrapping a soft hand around my jaw line.

"You've hit eleven so fast." She sighed with some melancholy. My mother's blue eyes looked teary in the sunlight, making me frown a tad.

"Come now, Addie. You'll all be cryin' before we even get to London." My da's voice broke me out of the trance I felt I'd been in, I looked over her shoulder, trying to see through the dirty blonde hair.

"Leave me be, Malus. My baby is off to her first year in Hogwarts." She defended with a bit of might as she looked back at my father. He stood tall enough with a serious looking face. It was only when he'd smile that you could see the warmth through the paleness and freckles. He ran a hand through his hair, it wasn't light like ours. His glinted back at you with the dark sheen that seemed to be forever done up in a half up style.

"Right right." He nodded, taking a few easy-going steps towards us. "Who knows when she'll wake up though." He sighed, looking back at me.

"I'm not asleep." I stared, bewildered at him.

"You are, cricket." He peered back at me, with a look that screamed 'how do you not understand this'. His nickname made me almost want to cry, confusing me even further. We were _just_ on our way to Hogwarts. I'm not asleep for goodness sakes!

My head spun back to look up at my mother with incredulousness, "Mum. Tell him I'm not asleep."

"Darling, it's just a simple cut." She merely shook her head back at me, with a tsk. "If you don't sleep, it'll hurt more." She reminded me though now her hair turned an even sandier shade of blonde than the pale I was accustomed too.

" _What?_ " I furrowed my brows with complete bewilderment as I watched her lean forwards with her wand posed. Following her eyes, I found she was looking towards several gashes in my shoulder and neck.

I blinked, panic building as I tried to look back at my father. He was gone, making me look back around to see if my mother was still here. Neither were here anymore, I looked down at my hands to see them a touch burned from a bubbling cauldron.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you out of your potions class, Miss Maximae." The oaky voice of my headmaster Phineas Maqourt, did not echo in his oval office despite how empty it looked to be in here. Each item had it's own place, a drawer, cabinet, and clip for everything.

With all due respect, where are my mother and father, sirs? I was told this was a family matter." I pursed my lips together, the worry building in my stomach as my eyes took in the muted atmosphere. My hands gripped my blue and black sweater, nerves were getting' to me. Professor Dumbledore stood silently by the door, having escorted me from my N.E.W.T Potions course just a few minutes earlier.

They looked at each other for only a second. It only took a second for me to drown out any idea I'd had that it would be fine. That they were just running late. Something had happened in St Mungo's.

"There...was an accident in your parent's work earlier this morning." Maqourt seemed unsure as to how to go on now.

"A particularly nasty case of a improperly preformed imperious curse on a particular patient. It seemed to have led to him not only...killing your father but to also end your mother's life." Professor Dumbledore surmised with some amount of pity.

Their words fell on deaf ears as I turned and walked past his place near the door, hoping to simply pretend this didn't happen. That they would still be there to get me at the trainstation in a week. Who did I have now? Empty words with friends that would just as quickly pat me on the back as they would shove me under them for an advancement.

I heard shuffling as I paced down what I'd thought to be an empty passageway and paused. Turning my head to the side, I found the strange boy I'd heard had been expelled a few years ago and watched him as he rearranged his position on the stone bench and continued to rustle his robe. I watched, oddly fascinated as he pulled out what looked to be a little shiny egg.

"A-are...are you okay?" I looked away from the egg to find that he'd noticed me standing there, staring.

"I don't really know." I smiled warily as I stuck my hand out to greet this sandy haired boy. "Ara." I introduced myself.

"Newt." He responded just as quiet as before. Strangely, I felt fascinated even more by knowing this boy's name. It's something to focus on outside of being alone.

"Did you know you're asleep?" His head tilted, as he held out the silvery egg to me. He suddenly looked a lot older than what I'd first thought, confusing me a bit. He'd seemed to age to about 25, thats incredibly odd.

"I'm not. I just wish I were." I looked down at the egg and sighed, this had just been a draining day.

"No. Really." His insistence threw me as my eyes scanned up his mussed up shirt and tie, sporting the gold and black colours of Hufflepuff.

"I'm not." I pursed my lips, getting angry now.

"It's time to wake up, Ara." He spoke gently as I furrowed my brows at him. What was his problem?

"I don't want too." I retorted grumpily. Turning, I found myself staring back at a much more masculine looking Ara. A long dark beard with scarring on my face and close cut black hair, the glamours had done absolute wonders. Raindrops splattered across my handheld mirror, forcing me to look up at the smoky sky.

Sandbags blocked some of my vision, along with a camouflaged netting above us. An attempt at obscuring any incoming strangers with a touch of curiousity at what was nearby. I think there used to be a lot of trees around here...but. The artillery shells since this god forsaken war started had grounded them into mud, rubble, and ashes.

This passchendaele had been beautiful at some point, it'd had to have been, right? Whistles and loud bangs accompanied the thought, bringing me back to reality. This was the price of me thinking it'd help. Nothing would help me now. I did this to myself, I wasn't even supposed to be out here.

"Move, Maximat!" An officer yelled my cover name at me as I took into account just how close the whistling was getting to be. This was probably not my best idea ever.

"She's gonna be a daisy-cutter. How much you wanna bet?" Williams grinned across from me, crouched up against a wall of stones in our trenchline. I pressed my chin down further to obscure the wand I'd hidden inside my itchy jacket while my throat was close enough to be touched.

"I hope not, mate. Dunno how much more we can take." I responded resolutely, a deep voice charmed to obscure my own slightly higher and feminine voice.

"Right you are." He nodded, peering up over the dirt mound that sat behind me. I watched his face turn from patience to panic, his mouth was only able to open a pinch before the blow's force smacked into my back. I hit the stone with tremendous force, bouncing my head against it.

"Shit!" I cussed as I moved trying to get away from the sharp sensations prickling into my shoulder, ribs, and neck. I panicked now, struggling to get up with my wand out of my pants loop. A small creature made a noise of panic before I felt it scurrying over my leg. I pointed my wand fearfully at the man that stood before me.

"Ara? You're okay. Theres nothing thats going to hurt you here." A blonde man held his hands up to my stance and wand. I blinked quickly as I took into account how much this little area and this man in front of me _wasn't_ like the trench in Belgium or Williams.

"Wh-...What? Where am I?" I whispered to myself, looking around at this warm shop of sorts with confusion. It was messy in a well-lived in way with papers stacked haphazardly in the center of a desk. Labeled vials with wet and dry ingredients sat crowded in dark shelves and a few plants spread out amongst them, each enclosed in glass.

"You were hurt. I attended to your wounds, its 1921 and we're in Switzerland." This soft spoken man continued, drawing my attention further away from this warm area surrounding me. This was when I took him in fully, noting the freckled dusted skin, and dirty blonde hair. He looked like an older Newt Scamander...Mr scamander.

"Sorry." I murmured uncomfortably, as I slid my wand back into it's holster on my hip. Well this is a little awkward. Now you _definitely_ seem like you're crazy, Ara. Great job.

"It's fine." He shook his head, slowly coming closer with short and soft steps. A soft touch to my pants had me glancing down rather quickly as I tried to keep Scamander in the corner of my eye. The little Niffler sat below me, looking up with an almost wondering stare that greeted me with soft waves of concern. It was a little off putting to me, realizing the amount of emotion this creature could communicate with his eyes.

"He insisted on staying near you as I tried to patch up your wounds." Scamander's voice was soft still, as though he were trying to not startle a wounded animal. I watched the creature nod resolutely to his care taker's words with a bit of amusement.

"I got him to stay back under the illusion his fur might get into them though, and cause a fever...Of course even that didn't last very long." He continued, leaving me a space to reply, to show I was still lucid enough to contribute to this conversation.

"Why not?" I raised a brow, looking back towards my mentor with curiosity.

"He elected to bathe." Scamander concluded with a warm smile. I nodded slowly, leaning down to the Niffler's level.

"Did you enjoy the bath?" I asked him, trying to keep out any sign that I'd been sleeping from my voice by clearing my throat after.

The Niffler shrugged moving to climb up my pant's legs to find his way somewhere. I instead put my hand down, with my palm facing up for him to sit in so I could place him wherever he'd liked. He seemed to motion towards my shoulder and so I sat him there, taking a second to notice that this was not the shirt I'd had on when we left the boarding house.

"Mr Scamander..."I started, wondering if perhaps I was mistaken. I didn't want to infringe on his virtues or anything similar, it'd leave an awful taste in my mouth if I did so.

"Yes?" He answered my call rather quickly, seemingly waiting for when I would ask.

"Did you change my shirt?" I looked away from the material, back up to him as he nodded.

"I did. I had too in order to fully tend to your cuts because of how deep they were and you were having a bad reaction to the magic. I promise it wasn't anything perverted! You kept waking up and talking to me, I kept telling you that you were asleep and you always said 'No, I'm not.' which is a double negative by the way." He began to speak quickly now, holding his hands up in surrender as I stood slowly.

He took in one deep breath, seeming to have realised he'd spoken a little too quickly. "Truly, my intentions were simply to be able to heal you before your fever turned for the worst."

I stood there quietly for a second, watching his cheeks turn ever so slightly pink and decided to have just a bit of a laugh with him. "Did you like my knickers?" I raised a brow, looking serious.

"I...I didn't notice them." He sputtered, his ears and cheeks turning a bright pink with every second ticking by.

"I'm just having a go at you." I intoned with a small grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little after my freak out.

* * *

"Right. Of course." He let out an odd giggle, looking away from my face again towards the ground. I followed his gaze to the floor and tried to remember not to be so teasing with him, he seemed to be a little awkward when it came to humans and our little ticks. A ding sounded off the wall behind him, drawing both of our attentions.

"Feeding time." He called out rather quietly, moving towards the cupboards I'd just now noticed lied under his crowded desk.

I looked back toward the chart that the sound seemed to have come from and realised it was a timed chart for all the creatures he kept here. I moved towards it slowly, taking in all the little names and spotted _Unicorn, Yeti, werewolf_ among the name slips of paper he'd stuck to the board. A wheel in the center was stuck on _Mooncalf_ and _Thunderbird_? He has a thunderbird?

"You have a thunderbird?" I raised a brow, looking back at him with a touch of amazement. I heard a humph from my shoulder and craned my neck slightly to see the Niffler looking highly unimpressed with my awe.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he won't let me near it after I pulled my wand on him." I smiled softly at the creature and found he shrugged but had at least uncrossed his little arms.

"Most definitely not. But, I do need you to feed the Mooncalves." I looked back as a bag was dropped into my hands, it seemed to be their pellets.

"Shall I just point myself in that direction then?" I nodded at him as he turned away from me to continue to prepare a hunk of meat...on the place I'd just been laying. Unsanitary but okay.

"They like the dark so-" He started as I pushed my way into his sentence with some speed.

"-So just look for the biome thats full of grass and a full moon." I finished feeling a touch proud as I watched him give the smallest of smiles at the meat. I'll probably never grow out of the need to display my knowledge, honestly.

"Indeed, Miss Maximae." He nodded to my statement. I shifted the pellets in my arms to sit closer to my hip as I started towards what I assumed to be the exit of his little shed. I took notice of the tropical gear and collection jars stacked up in a corner as I left. He'd been to other places as well then, warmer places. That might be nice at some point.

It actually took me a bit to find their home, soft moonlight and grassy hills blended in with the darker worlds he'd created down here. I think I'd wandered into an aquatic one at first, until the Niffler pointed me towards the Mooncalves. At first the little beasts were hesitant of me, a strange new comer in their home was something many of them seemed to be leery of.


	6. Chapter 6

 

It was really only until I pulled over the canvas sack and unbuttoned it's lid to reveal little pellets, that they began to come closer to me. I took out a handful and began spreading in crescent shapes around me. It seemed the elders of the group came forewards first, particularly skittish females scooped up a bit in their mouths before scuttling back towards their young and dumping it out for them.

I sat down to their level slowly but surely, trying to not jostle any of my freshly healed wounds as I did so. The sack was right next to me as I continued to dump out little handfuls of their pellets into the little I'd created at the bottom of my shirt.

The pasture was peaceful and serene for me to relax a little in. The tall grass had been pushed over and made soft feeling with the numerous Mooncalves running over it constantly, it tickled my skin pleasantly. The sound of the creatures happily munching away, the young chatting up their elders in a language that was unique to them.

"You alright?" Mr Scamander's voice disturbed the serenity of the moon and grass but left me with a soft and innocent question to answer. I shrugged at first.

I looked to my left, past the Niffler that sat on my shoulder to make eye contact with the man. "I'd say so." Looking back towards the soft furred creatures, huddled together, I let a smile crop up. "Haven't set it on fire just yet." I let out a little giggle at that.

A wheezing laugh sounded softly from my left, leading me to notice the Niffler who seemed to actually be laughing at my joke. I smiled at him softly while he eventually calmed himself back down and settled. Scamander seemed to have found it funny as well, giving the ground a small smile when I looked back at him.

"Off we pop then." Mr Scamander declared after a second of silence, moving to take the pellets as I stood shakily. I followed him back out of the dark enclosure towards his shed, it wasn't that large, one story for his workspace and the second seemed to be his entrance into this little world of his. I watched him sit the bag onto the floor as I stood in the doorway. Movement on my shoulder signaled the Niffler was possibly getting more comfortable on me.

I waited patiently and quietly, trying to not set off any sort of bells in his mind more so than I had already. He seemed quite happy with it, nodding to himself after tying the bag shut and standing to his full height again. My eyes strayed for a second, back to where I'd woken up and saw the pile of clothes that I'd been wearing at one point. Shirt, pants, jacket...purse? Where is my purse?

"Where did my purse go, Mr Scamander?" My voiced picked up a tad from the slight panic. I was trying to not jostle the creature on my shoulder in my panic like I'd already done.

"Hm?" He looked back at me, looking confused as to why I'd be asking him. I had a lot of things in that purse that meant a lot to me, sentimental things. This was not a comforting response.

"T-the little bag I took this morning or whenever we left the room, I don't recall when. I mean I can't really tell time here and my watch was _in_ the bag so, you kno-" I rambled

"Oh! I almost forgot, here you are." He watched me in a panicked rumble and jumble and cut me off before I got too bad to take the little thing out of his pants pocket. His hand was extended softly towards me, the bag outstretched in his fingers.

"Thank you." I quietly reached forwards and grabbed it, our fingers just barely touched as I did so. It sent a string of electric magic up my arm. "I didn't mean to be so...harsh about it. It just holds pretty much all of my happy memories." I apologized softly, looking down at the little purple fabric in my hands.

"It's understandable." He shrugged, turning back towards the bag he'd been attempting to tie off. I guessed this was his response to awkwardly emotional moments with girls who just tried to hex him into oblivion. It was fair? Right? Right. So why I did I feel alienated?

"What are these for?" I sparked conversation, motioning to the tropical gear I already had an inkling about. It grabbed his attention nonetheless, making him turn back around to glance at what I was pointing at.

"Possibly our next trip. After we get the Graphorn to safety of course, I plan on researching occamies." He responded, coming closer to me and the bags and hats. "They're quite fascinating creatures that anyone knows barely anything about." He continued, seemingly inspired by his search to learn more about the creature.

"Outside of their eggs being made of pure silver?" I raised a brow, watching his expression morph.

"Right, yes. Outside of that." Mr Scamander nodded resolutely. I nodded in response, going quiet. The silence reigned on for a good few minutes before he began to pick invisible specks of dust or hair off of his vest and pants. I glanced at him maybe every few seconds, scanning the room in between.

"Well then, I uh...I should be up for only a little while more but you...you should probably get some rest." Mr Scamander declared, forcing me to look back at him with his hands stuff into his pockets.

Before I could respond I felt a slight tug on my ear and turned to find the Niffler motioning towards the ground. I nodded at him and scooped my hands together near him for a little help to get him on the ground safely. He seemed to enjoy it, giving my thumb a quick squeeze before he jumped and scuttled off towards the desk.

I walked towards the little ladder leading to the upstairs and assumedly the room we'd rented for a little while. I was past Mr Scamander when he put a hand softly around my elbow, effectively stopping me.

"I suppose I should explain. We're currently still on the mountain, hopefully anyways and with you injuries I was thinking you and I would sleep here for the night, Miss Maximae." He spoke with some urgency in his eyes, making me wonder just how awful I'd been hit for him to be worried about a little walk.

"Uhm. Okay." I responded awkwardly, nodding again to his explanation. He seemed satisfied with it because he immediately let go of my arm and waved some dusty blankets over to the floor, they folded themselves neatly into a sleeping bag of sorts.

I took two steps forwards and found myself at the foot of it, not entirely sure if I should just sleep in these clothes or look for more comfortable ones. Or if I even wanted to find more comfortable ones...these reminded me

* * *

of my days in the Trench, dirty black and brown blankets filled with bedbugs.

"Where are you sleeping then?" I looked up from the blankets as I felt him shimmy past me, trying to not touch me but still having to. There was little space in his shack, so a little rubbing of the elbows was going to happen whether we liked it or not.

"Possibly on my desk or on the table." He replied chalantly as he stopped in the doorway, looking around for something I'm sure.

"Why not just sleep on the floor with me? Theres more than enough space and...you've put raw meat up there. Not exactly hygienic." I commented warily, feeling my lip curl up from disgust at the thought.

"Well. Uh." His head spun back rather quickly, as though my comment had taken him aback. "I suppose that would be fine." He cleared his throat, looking forwards again.

"Have a pleasant night." His voice was almost robotic sounding as he walked off quickly in a random direction. I found myself disturbingly upset by him walking off but pushed it away, ignoring it and set about finding something to change into.

I looked to my right and found the Niffler looking back at me, like he was simply waiting for me to finally lay down so he could too. "Was that odd to you?" I asked him, not entirely sure as to what I expected as an answer. He shrugged at me, making some deeper noises that I could only interpret as 'don't take it personally, hes just being himself'.

"Fair enough." I replied, digging through my bag again. I wasn't sure if I was having a genuine conversation with him or if I'd just felt like that to make myself feel better and he was just being a Niffler.

I had finally changed and went to lay down when I'd found that the Niffler had apparently found himself a comfortable spot near the pillow I'd grabbed out of my bag. I deadpanned with a wave of my fingers for him to move, he seemed to have gotten the memo and grumpily shuffled over so I could lay down. I think I might actually miss the rickety beds from the boarding house.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the feeling of something warm laying on my right hip with my left laid on the floor itself. I blinked a few times, trying to understand what the noise was and found it to be a mixture between the Niffler and possibly the owner of the arm that hung down in front of my face. It was covered in soft looking blonde hairs, a tanned skin, and a few freckles.

I followed the limb back up to it's owner to take in the wide open mouth and dribble slowly falling from the corner of his mouth with a bit of amusement. He drooled in his sleep. I watched him sleep for a moment longer, interested in his even expression and deep breathing and felt a sense of peace radiating from him. Interesting.

My stomach growled as I rolled over onto my back slowly, with the Niffler finding his place on my stomach again. I figured it was time to stop staring at him so creepily anyways. Might be a good plan, huh, Ara?

I sat up slowly, catching the Niffler as he fell down. He eyed me with a bit of annoyance but allowed me space to get up from the floor and dirty blankets I'd been asleep on. I'd have to think up a name for the little guy at some point, it was like having a baby and just calling it "The baby" for the rest of it's life. Maybe Richard.

I grabbed my purse from it's place, and began searching for something to cook and what to cook in as I stood in the doorway of his little shack. I wasn't sure if he'd have any dietary issues so I went for a simple breakfast (was it even morning?) of eggs and ham over a fire I'd gotten contained in my little glass jar.

* * *

I'd spent about 10 minutes making it and grabbing ingredients from my bag before I felt huffs of air drift over my shoulder. Why did I continue to turn my back to the creatures in his case? I'd gotten the attention of one too many it seemed.

Attempting to be covert I ever so slowly turned my head to look to my right and saw shiny golden beak, reminding me of a hippogriff only much larger and scarier. It's the Thunderbird, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, BE _CALM_. CALM. Okay. Calm. I sucked in a breath before stopping myself from panicking and turned ever so slowly back to face the ham I'd been cooking. This is fine. I just have a beast leering over my shoulder that could shred me in half with just one of his talons. 10/10. Best plan ever, Ara.

"Ara?" A tired voice called my name from behind me, but I did not turn around. I didn't even flinch when the beak roughly nudged my nearly healed shoulder.

"Frank. She's still healing, you mustn't push her about like that." The voice tsked, coming closer to my back. It was now that I recognized it as Mr Scamander's voice. Was Frank the Thunderbird? I should have known better than to cook food next to a meat eating bird. Merlin's Beard. Where did your head _go,_ Ara?

I heard another set of huffs in my ear and swallowed hard, this may just be where I keel over out of panic. I stared forwards, trying to not move, to not startle him whatsoever. I had a feeling that Scamander would mourn more for the bird being harmed than my body being shreded to bits and pieces. I was roughly nudged again by this Frank and closed my eyes accepting my fate.

" _Frank_. I just told you, your meal is up in about an hour, young man." Scamander tsked him again as though he were talking to a son. I heard rustling before gusts of wind swept over my body leaving me with nothing but the sound of Mr Scamander's feet hitting the ground as he came closer and some scuttling.

I peeked an eye open as Mr Scamander took a plate from the ground and shoveled half of everything made so far onto it, he was casual but quiet. I tensed slightly as the Niffler climbed it's way onto my lap.

"How are you feeling, Ara?" His voice was crackly despite how clear he'd sounded not a minute ago when he was chastising Frank. I shrugged, taking note that while my skin felt tightly stretched over my frame, it didn't hurt.

He nodded in response, focusing on taking the spatula from me and cooking an egg and a few slices of ham. I pursed my lips, trying not to get grumpy over the fact that he'd taken the helm on this cooking endeavor despite having food himself. I waited quietly and patiently, only to find that he'd taken my own plate to push food onto it.

With a raised brow, I watched as he handed me the plate with robotic movements. My own eyes were trained on his but I'd found he was not quite meeting my eyes, instead he chose to look over to the side again. Just to the left of my eyes. He just decided to cook food for me.

"Thank you." I muttered it as he gave me a half nod and looked back quickly to his own food after I'd taken the plate from him gingerly. This was odd feeling. I let the plate sink down to the Niffler's height and allowed him to grab himself some food as well. He'd seemed incredibly interested in it, standing on his hind-legs with his webbed hands hanging on the edge of the plate.

"So..." I started slowly, trying to not drag Scamander into conversation so early after he'd gotten up and who know's how long he'd been awake the night before. I'd gotten his attention, I knew I had by the fact that he'd stopped eating with his eyes glancing at me every few seconds.

"I was thinking of the name ideas for this little guy, like we talked about on the train, remember?" I raised a brow, waiting for his response while I motioned to the furry creature currently eating strips of my ham.

"Mhm." He nodded slowly.

"I was thinking about possibly Richard. Or Badger..." I trailed off with my head tilted to the side, waiting on a response from either guy. I glanced down at the Niffler. He shrugged, seemingly uncaring about which one I picked so I turned my gaze to Mr Scamander entirely.

"I uh-um. I have a feeling he wouldn't care what you called him as long as you're the one that named him." Scamander shrugged, half-smiling at me before he turned back to his eggs. He seemed proud almost, like I'd done well with asking the question and getting a half-assed answer from a wizard and a Niffler.

"Well then, that was helpful, Mr Scamander." I mumbled to myself, going around the Niffler to grab some eggs that were left over.

"You can call me Newt." I didn't process what he'd said at first, not responding to him and watching for a hint at what he'd told me. It took about a second for his expression to change from a blank slate to one that was calm yet nervous which keyed my brain in somehow.

"Oh! Okay. Good, good." I replied quickly, a little embarrassed that I hadn't caught what he'd said at first and dragged it out to this awkward length of time. Just...stellar job, Ara. Stellar.

* * *

We'd gotten all dressed up again, heading towards leaving the case as soon as we'd made the rounds for specific feeding times. The Niffler insisted on hanging out inside my furry jacket and I wasn't disinclined to tell him no. Honestly, I was just hoping he'd keep me warmer than I was before.

Mr Scamander went out first, popping his head out slowly while I waited on the ladder below him to go up. He gave me a slight nod and climbed out. I waited a second before I followed him out. I was about half way out of the case and on the last step of the ladder when Mr Scamander offered me his hand to balance me slightly. I took it with a small smile, feeling quite nervous and quickly climbed out just so I wouldn't have to hold his hand much longer.

While the logical part of me told me that I wasn't _actually_ touching him, we're both wearing gloves and all...it was just the other side of me felt like my skin was on fire from the thought of it. _Merlin_ , I'm weird and kinda creepy.

I waited until he'd dusted the ice off the case that had found it's way there over the last night or two and snapped it shut to follow him. It was dusk, I think. The sun was slowly setting and it seemed we were heading back to the boarding house for the night. I could only guess that by the way the air kept getting a little warmer and lights in the distance were closer and closer. Possibly to get a fresh head start on our search for the Graphorn tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd stared up at the ceiling for probably a good hour or two with the sounds of the Niffler humming in his sleep and Mr Scamander snoring in the bed that laid in the other side of the room. It was peaceful but I didn't feel tranquil. I felt wired for sound. Like something was about to attack me, my heart would slow but then someone would move in the room and I'd tense up like a cat on a hot roof.

My heart was pretty much just slowing and jump starting itself which was worrying by itself but I swished it under the carpet of being a little fearful. I just wasn't sure as to why I was so skittish. I'm safe. Why am I so afraid?

I rolled over in my cot, watching the faint outline of the Niffler's furry stomach rising and falling with each breath he took. He seemed fond of me. I was quite fond of him, feeling closer to protector of his. What had I done to gain his affection? I'd probably never know. Why did _anyone_ keep me around? I was a tragic case of good intentions wrapped up with mistakes and a pretty bow.

Rolling back over to stare at the ceiling with a melancholic sigh, I tried to control my breathing. My heart beat was scaring me slightly. It'd remained quite fast for the last few minutes. I need to focus on something, something else outside of my heartbeat or how burdensome I feel right now. Whats something useful? Whats something I needed earlier but couldn't create?

The heating charm! I can focus on it. Oh, this will be great!

* * *

"Aestas." I hummed pointing my wand towards a particular boot I hadn't worn in a good while. I hesitantly leaned forward in the fireplace with little worry as to how loud I was being in my movements. I had already placed a silencing charm on my area. I was nervous to wake anyone else up with my sleeplessness and the fireplace seemed the only place big enough for me to fit an item in it. A contained explosion was quite common in my experiences.

My fingers touched the leather and immediately retracted them, it was a little _too_ hot. Okay, it was really really hot and I might have burned myself a pinch. Time to try something else.

I pulled my wand on the shoe again, waving it in a short circling motion while I spoke. "Tepidious." I was calm, contained, and quiet in my charm. I waited a moment before laying the wand down again near my knees. It hadn't exploded, it wasn't smoking...all good signs. I leaned forwards to touch it quickly and retracted my finger again to look at the limb.

No blisters, thats lovely. I looked back to the shoe and leaned forwards, hesitantly touching it for a bit longer. It was warm, but not deathly so. I was slow to try and put it on but I figured the testing would have to move towards me actually _wearing_ the charmed clothes. Wouldn't want to kill Scamander after he'd put so much work into making sure I didn't keel over.

I pulled the boot over and laid down with my back on the ground and my leg up in the air as I tried to slip my foot oh so carefully into it.

"Ara? What are you doing?" Mr Scamander's voice startled me, making my entire body tense up as it fought with my mind as to what to do. I swallowed and looked away from the boot halfway on my foot to the blond haired man who stood near my head with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?" I retorted, not moving my leg from the air.

"I think I'm watching you put on a shoe." He surmised, running a hand through his hair and looked back down at me. "Have you slept at all?" He raised a brow as he waited for my answer.

I quickly switched to pulling the shoe on again, choosing to avoid his eyes. "Nope. Not a wink." I chirped, happy enough that my foot hadn't been burned off with this charming business.

"What? What happened to your hands and arms?" His voice seemed to pick up a chord, possibly worried I'd ruined something in the room.

"Why is there soot all over your knees?" I felt a rush of air as I glanced back up to see he'd knelt down and was currently cataloging all of the burns and blister's I'd gotten from my experiments. He picked up my hand with a touch of force to flip it around so he could see my palm and fingertips. "Goodnesss, Ara." He mumbled my name.

"I just couldn't sleep and I was really cold up there so I-I just started searching." I began to nibble on my bottom lip as his face seemed to scrunch up. "I had to run through _some_ burns, you know? I mean there weren't any explosions o-or anything else." I rambled with growing uncertainty. I wasn't sure why it'd bother him, I hadn't harmed _any_ of his things and the Niffler hadn't woken up to follow me or get in the way or anything.

I pulled my hand back roughly, sitting up now to have some sort of dignity in this bewildering situation. I never quite felt at ease with him, his face was hard to read and he so rarely spoke I couldn't read him that way either. His lips were in a thin line as he reached forwards and wiped his thumb across my forehead. I was stuck in position as he looked at the blackened pad of his thumb and tsked.

"You really are fine with getting down the dirt." His tone was light this time, throwing me off even more when he began to smile.

"I just underestimated you with how much dirt you'd get into though." Is...is he cracking a joke? I didn't want to smile in case this was just another expression of his with no meaning or if he was making fun of me. I'd gotten _quite_ enough of that in Ravenclaw in the first through the fifth years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah." I trailed off warily, letting a slip of a smile over one corner of my mouth. He stood and held out his hand to me, still smiling at the state I was in possibly. I didn't take his hand, still feeling a little electrified and _possibly_ mortified that he'd found it funny.

"I'll..um. I'll be back. I ought to go wash up." I supplied awkwardly as he turned and went about getting dressed. I'd have to go shower off in the bathroom downstairs most likely. Hopefully, the big muggle guy wouldn't be in there this time. I didn't mind communal washrooms but it was a little off-putting to have a man I didn't know showering at the same time as I was.

He looked back over his shoulder as he pulled off his nightshirt and nodded at me. "Try not to have anymore injuries." He tossed the shirt lightly to the side as I found myself taking in his shoulders with curiosity. His eyes met mine again after a moment of silence on my part and I found a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks.

Okay, Ara!

Stop staring, you're making it worse now.

I'd seen naked men before but it was in a time of war and I didn't particularly focus on the details of their bodies. People were taken out so quickly that I hadn't even really remembered their faces. Now it was a little different. Now I seemed to have earned the attention and curiosity of one man I'd sought out myself for a good long while and I wasn't entirely sure as to why outside of I was a great big mess.

I walked to the washroom with nothing more than my nightgown and a single boot that I'd forgotten to take off in my hurry to leave the room. No towels no, of course not. That would be too logical. I could go back up to the room...nope. Too awkward. Okay so just wash up, and slip everything back on until you can get dressed properly.

* * *

Once I got out of my little stall and all that, I straight up _ran_ to the room. I came rumbling into the room, scaring both the Niffler and Mr Scamander who both jumped at my arrival.

"Sorry." I breathed, giving a short wave to both of them as I held the still warmed shoe under my arm with my back pressed to the wooden door. He raised a brow but said nothing else as he snapped his case shut.

"I'll see you downstairs whenever you're ready but...um." He walked closer to me, holding both his suit case and a jar filled with something white and filmy looking. "I though this might help with your blisters." He held up the jar to me, with his eyes darting from mine to my soaking wet hair and finally deciding to look to the side of my head.

"Thanks!" I chirped, taking the jar quickly and moving towards the center of the room so he could leave. He gave me a nod and hurried out the door, shutting it smoothly behind himself. I looked at the Niffler and sighed as he scuttled closer, choosing to sit at the end of the bed with his legs hanging.

"You know it's improper to watch a lady undress, don't you?" I raised a brow, watching as he seemed shocked for a second and sort of squeaked back at me as though he was offended I'd have to tell him that.

"Well it is." I raised a brow as he seemed to huff after staring at me for a good minute and crossed his arms. We stared for a few more seconds before he apparently gave into my request and turned to face the wall, irately grunting at me as he went.

"Thank you." I called as I moved to dry off my hair near a low fire. I got a single click in return which I equated to a grumpy 'you're welcome'.

I was able to dry out my hair and plait it against the back of my head in about 30 minutes, I got dressed in five after I'd cast a the Tepidious charm over my under clothes. Surely that would keep me warm enough, right? Of course. I was heading towards the door but was waiting on the Niffler to start talking to me again.

"Come on, we've got to get going." I begged, as he seemed to just nicker and huff at me. Still annoyed I'd think he could be a peeping tom, possibly.

"Hey, hey. I have an idea." I snapped my fingers, thinking of something to get his mind off of what just happened. He looked over his shoulder at me for a second, seemingly curious about this idea I had. I took it as a sign to go on.

"So I was thinking about a name for you. Seems a bit unfair to just call you that little bugger, right?" I implored him to respond by leaving a pause. He nodded quickly, turning to face me now. Good. That meant he was interested.

"So what do you think about Ladro? Or Aurelius?" I raised a brow as he seemed to think. "Take all the time you need to think, but shall we go now?" I motioned towards the door as he seemed to ponder it even more, going so far as to put a webbed hand under his bill. He nodded at my motions and waited until I gave him an open palm to jump into, I hissed a little as he grabbed a blister.

He quickly let go, letting off some apologetic nickering as I waved him off. "Don't worry about it." I smiled, opening and locking the door behind me as I set about finding Mr Scamander. I had to assume that the Niffler was meant to go into my coat because I didn't think he'd want to stay inside my bag and he seemed uninterested in the suitcase.

"Right on time." Mr Scamander smiled faintly at me as he stood from a chair in the waiting area downstairs.

"Sorry, the little guy and I got into a bit of a tiff." I shrugged, feeling kind of bad for taking so long but at least I'd be warm this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, so the warmth thing wasn't an understatement. I kept getting warmer and warmer and warmer, _too_ warm one might say. I think the charm required a bit more work but my hands kept hurting from the last time I'd worked on it.

I'd already gotten scolded by Mr Scamander for forgetting to use his little salve thing and while I was sorely sorry, the blisters still made my hands throb in the cold wind which was distracting...All in all I wasn't having a good time but I was spending most of it chatting with the Niffler inside my jacket.

We hadn't found much yesterday after we'd come out of Scamander's suitcase. Only the creature's tracks and the prints of another more human-like consistency, probably the wizards we'd seen the other day. We'd tracked the Graphorn up to a lake and had to assume this was a watering hole for most of the wildlife around here and that he'd hopefully return. A struggle in my jacket forced my attention to the little guy inside it as he seemed try and find a more comfortable position.

"I told you, you should have stayed in his case." I tsked as I unzipped the coat a little, to bring him out of it. He gave me an annoyed click, seeming to huff at my lecturing. I held back a hiss as he scrambled onto my hand, little pointy feet dug into my wounds but I knew he didn't mean to do it. I hummed to myself and elected to slip him inside my breast pocket, he would be warm but he'd be able to see out of it.

A cold breeze bounced off the water as deer bent down to drink some, quickly skipping away after spotting us near the lake. I guessed a doe, not quite old enough to learn it's surroundings as it'd taken the little thing a second to figure out we'd been there as well.

I believe it was near dusk by the time we got any more movement. I'd laid down in the grass, my head near Mr Scamander's knees as he continued to jot down notes of whatever he fancied. I stood slowly, stretching my way out of the coat to allow it to fall past my shoulders and wondered a tad away from him towards the water behind us.

It was around a second later that I didn't hear the scratching of his quill on parchment and picked my head up from the blue mirror. Across the water stood a Graphorn but this one wasn't like the last male we'd seen. This was new Graphorn which was a little exciting, to know he wasn't the very last one for now.

Slow as could be, he rose to creep closer for a better look. I follow Scamander's lead most of the way, keeping a step or two behind him. As we got closer, my eyes quickly scanned for the differences and picked out smaller horns and a rounder frame leaving me to believe this was a female.

This was honestly quite spectacular to see, a male _and_ a female Graphorn was rare to see in the same place. Their hides, particularly the females, were quite strong in deflecting jinxes, charms, and hexes. It was so spectacular that I'd forgotten entirely about just how warm my torso and legs were to focus on this ethereal being as it simply sipped water. I think it was things like this that made the pains, cold, and poachers tolerable.

The creature picked up on us as we sat down again, Scamander with his sketching didn't appear to have perturbed her. If anything it seemed she was curious, coming closer ever so hesitantly. I couldn't see any scars or scratches to her telling me she _probably_ hadn't ran into the poachers just yet.

We sat there, watching the creature for goodness knows how long before I began to hear...crunching? I peeked down at the Niffler, sitting in my pocket and found he was asleep. Wasn't him. I glanced at Mr Scamander and found he was steadily drawing in his book so it wasn't him. Pursing my lips I focused back on the Graphorn as she gazed down at Scamander's smooth hand movements, she was still as could be.

Where is this _coming_ from?

I went to turn my head and froze, feeling a wand pressed to my back. Instincts? What instincts? I'm both deaf as a doorknob _and_ mentally handicapped. I thought about screaming, whipping around and attacking who ever decided to stick his wand at my back but...I couldn't. I was stuck.

"Up now. Nice and easy." An accented voice hummed into my ear, victorious but tense. Where was he from? He wasn't European.

Thoughts pushed through my head in waves, if I screamed, I'd scare the Graphorn. She could hurt Mr Scamander. If I went to attack my own attacker, I could hurt the Niffler _and_ Mr Scamander. I'm stuck. I'm stuck because I let my guard down. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Ara.

I heard a low growl as a hand wrapped around my newly healed shoulder, squeezing painfully. He was trying to move me but my body seemed frozen still. I was frozen despite the fact that my heart was pounding like thunder through my chest and arms. A strong gust of wind pushed through my hair, forcing little curls to tickle my face and exposed shoulders.

I looked up and watched as the Graphorn seemed to stop in the low light, picking her head up just enough to smell the wind. Immediately, she seemed to pick up on my panic, stomping and paw at the ground furiously. Maybe it wasn't my panic she'd picked up but his scent because she seemed to be huffing heavily, looking defensive. Her head swung back and forth with her eyes darting around. It was entirely possible she'd already had a run in with these poachers in particular but had escaped in the past.

I was yanked up now, he didn't seem to care about alerting anyone or anything in particular anymore. His wand was uncomfortable feeling, pushed harder into my back. I came up to my full height with his force and stood entirely still as I could. I needed a strategy.

"Woah, girl. Woooah there." I heard Mr Scamander's soothing voice as he tried to calm her. He hadn't picked up on our company just yet it seemed. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe not, this man couldn't have come alone. He wouldn't have. Not after the little dueling session we'd had a few days ago. Where were the others?

I wanted to scream out for him to notice I wasn't able to help him, that I was in trouble yet again. Mr Scamander reached slowly towards his case while trying to keep an eye on the Graphorn.

"What's he doing?" A harsh whisper brought me back to the fact that I was in a shit predicament and it wasn't just me. I had an innocent creature literally in my pocket, asleep.

"He's just trying to calm her down." My voice surprised me, it was calm and strong sounding with not a stutter or shake in it. I watched Mr Scamander pause for a second in his reach towards the case, his head tilted in our direction ever so slightly. I silently hoped he could see us but all my hopes were immediately shot down when he simply continued to grab the suitcase and popped it open, casually.

"And that?" Another furious whisper shook me, his breath was oddly wet. Little gross. I didn't answer, choosing to watch as he moved just as slowly as before with the case open in the irate Graphorn's direction.

"Fine then." The man spoke at a normal volume now, before he let out a loud whistle near my ear. It snapped Mr Scamander into action as he swung his case towards the Graphorn. I watched with fascination as the Graphorn was sucked into the case, it was gone within a blink of the eye. I had to assume it was safe because as soon as it'd clicked shut, Mr Scamander spun and began firing spells with little order or reason.

I opened my mouth to tell him to focus on what he was doing, to not just fire at random but the hand squeezing had wrapped itself over my mouth without me noticing. I was being pulled backwards and it was beginning to irritate me. I kind of hate being dragged from place to place when I had no choice in the matter.

"Ara!" His voice reached me maybe a second too late because I'd already gone for my wand, despite the incentive to not do so in my back. I'm pretty sure I felt a flash over my back before I actually felt the slimy grassy bits hit my face. It must have rained sometime today.

* * *

"We'll just have to figure out how to grab him _before_ he comes lookin' for her." A deep voice woke me out of a fog. I stretched a hand out of it's cramped position under my back and felt the familiar tingles of _Stupefy_ along with the burning sensation I'd forgotten about for a short time.

"He couldn't find us. Mikey did the invisible charm, right?" Another male voice demanded. I wasn't all that sure if I wanted to move further or attempt to get my bearings together. I felt a bit cold but it wasn't unbearable, I mean if anything I just felt groggy. Kinda Achey. Like I needed a pepper-up potion.

"Y'all know Mikey's charm work ain't all that." The first voice spoke up again, sounding oddly guilty but his voice was guttural sounding. So...what have we gotten ourselves into now, Ara?

"Gee, thanks Terry." A third voice sounded sarcastic. I peeked open an eye and found I was looking at a camp fire of sorts from a metal cage. Lovely. It looked like there was about three of them, all males and maybe in their 30s.

"Well he did it. I'll reinforce it later." The man whose face I could see spoke this time. It seemed obvious to me he was the leader, a spindly looking man with grey streaks to colour the brown of his hair. Despite how short it was cut, some pieces seemed to gather near his eyes, forcing him to constantly blow it out of the way. The other two sat close together, their backs faced me but both men had the same odd shade of a greasy black with a shaggy cut.

"Right right." One of the men whose backs faced me spoke, waving a hand at the others dismissively. I blinked a second time, hoping to clear the fog away from my brain as I watched the group. No such luck of course. I slowly brought one arm to my front, it'd begun to cramp being twisted around my frame like that.

"The buyer wants their skins, you know that. We have a deadline, no other option but to follow it." The leader spoke again, strength echoed in his voice despite the fact that he looked a tad emaciated. My only guess was he'd been the one who got whatever contract they seemed to be working towards completing. I scanned the grounds, or at least the ones I could actually see by the fire's light.

It was chaotic to say the least, but I could pick out two sleeping bags to the left with the stuffing coming out in crazy streams. It was sticking out the most around the head and feet areas. I'd supposed they were either not paid yet or they hadn't spent the cash on new camp supplies. Behind the bed area were boxes, some seemed to be half empty with others still sealed, I had to guess that was the food supply.

I was surprised, these were obviously wizards but they didn't seem all that interested in conserving space. I felt for my wand in my waistband and had it dawn on me that I was cold mainly because I had very little on. A short sleeved shirt and my breeches were torn at the knees but my boots seemed intact for the most part. My wand was gone, as was my coat. My coat...oh my god, the Niffler was in it!

Shite. Shitshitshit.

"So... any idea when the young lady might wake up, Vince?" One of the men whose back was turned drawled, I saw a bit of his head turn to look back at me and snapped my eyes shut immediately.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll get up when she feels like it." He responded knowingly. Did he already know I was up? I didn't remember seeing him spare me a glance. Was it because I moved?

"You hit her pretty good." One of them commented, a lower voice than the other. Possibly Terry from the guttural tone.

"Yeah, good enough to piss off her rat. What kinda lady keeps a _rat_ in her pocket?" His companion asked quickly, it lacked the strength signaling it was the other man whose back faced me. This 'Mikey' with poor charm work had me hanging onto every word. Where was my Niffler?

"They're Brits, Mikey. They're already a weird bunch of good-for-nothins." The leader spoke up in a dark chuckle, pushing a slight button of mine.

I wasn't a brit. I was Irish. We'd been fighting a good long while with little to show for it. Just because I wasn't in the Irish war for independence didn't mean I didn't support it by Merlin, I'd just had enough of the nightmares from the Great War. That was all there was to it.

"I'm not a Brit." I disagreed, startling the group quite a bit. I watched one of the men whose back faced me jump, it gave me a giggle but I didn't show it to these louts.

"Oh? What are ya then, Missy?" The leader drawled with a small grin as he set down whatever they'd been eating next to his foot. It looked a little like stew, murky brown liquid with items bobbing in it. I couldn't tell what exactly from my position.

"I'm bloody Irish." I deadpanned, staring at them with little interest. I was still hoping to see where they'd put the Niffler and where I was. Or if they had Scamander. I had to guess they didn't from their earlier conversation.

"Right, right. Whats your name then, Irish?" He raised a brow, standing from his spot near the fire. I'd appeared captured their leader's interests and I wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing. Perhaps I should have pretended to sleep longer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mused, looking away from the leader to adjust my position in my odd little cage to something more comfortable.

"Well then, sassy little thing. I s'ppse I should introduce these fine gentleman first, huh? This is Terry and his brother Mikey." He pointed to the men who'd finally turned around, both had green eyes though Mikey's seemed quite a bit more bright than his brother's. His brother Terry seemed quite tired despite the fact the he didn't appear to be all that old.

"Right." I nodded at them as they seemed to just stare on, Mikey still looked quite surprised which made me assume he'd been the one to jump.

"I'm Vincent. You are?" I looked back at the leader, meeting his dark eyes with as little panic as I could muster up.

"Araminte Maximae." I sighed, I would have stuck my hand out to greet him but the bars were a little _too_ close together for my hand or arm to fit so I just stared. Vincent gave me a slow smile as he nodded at me in some kind of greeting. I could honestly care less who they were, I just wanted three things at the moment. I wanted my wand, the Niffler, and to get the hell out of here before morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Quite the name you've got there. Must be a Brit thing, huh?" He raised a brow as he crouched down to my height. It was quite a spectacular sight for a man of his size to crouch, he'd have to be at least 2 meters tall. Not much compared to my single meter and 63 centimeters in total.

"I don't quite know what you mean." I grounded out as my eyes started to dart around for whatever I could really understand about this little campsite of theirs. My blistered hands hung loosely in my lap as I laid back against one side of the cage.

"Well, the yanks might have it too, I guess. I dunno. I just know that no one 'round Georgia's got a name like that." He surmised with some amusement. Americans. These were Americans. Bloody hell, why did it take me that long to figure that out? I'm slacking. I'm completely and utterly slacking in the intelligence department.

"Americans." I nodded to myself, not mentioning much else. Vincent seemed to smirk at me but nonetheless went back to his place near the fire. I supposed he'd felt like I'd been beaten, despite the fight I'd put up in our first little duel.

**NEWT POV**

In hindsight, I ought to have kept a better eye on my traveling companion. I'd been trying my best to keep it professional enough between us, despite the close quarters. I hadn't jumped up and screamed for her, I kept it slow and concise. I shouldn't have. Now she's gone and I'd be hard pressed to say that I didn't somehow feel as though it was my own fault.

I'd elected to keep the graphorn safe. To keep my creatures safe and sound and she'd paid the price for them. The guilt seemed to break into my chest, heavy enough with the quiet in our room now.

"I know you're upset." I sighed, looking at the Niffler who sat on her bed. I wasn't given much of a response outside of a growling click. He'd grown rather attached and seemed quite angry with me for her disappearance.

"Look, I had limited options, okay?" I shrugged at him, gnawing on my bottom lip rather nervously. He spared nary a glance at me, still angry. "I-I thought she could keep herself safe." I sighed again.

I heard particularly nervous squeaking coming from my coat collar, where Pickett sat. He seemed rather understanding of my difficult situation, though still worried for the welfare of Miss Maximae.

"She'll be okay, Pickett. She's quite the woman, wouldn't you agree?" I attempted to not be despondent, to bring a little positivism into the situation we'd gotten into. It wasn't as though this was the first time I'd ever been in a poor predicament but...this was the first time I'd gotten someone else into one and especially not a girl like Ara. Not even Lettie.

It was possibly odd that while in Hogwarts I'd always found the Ravenclaw Araminte Maximae fascination but had spent most of my time with Lettie. She'd been more tolerating that most of her slytherin peers, an outsider if nothing else. Ara had never been an outsider, so I'd found my time with her was limited to when she'd invite me to an odd trip or meal. I don't believe Leta was ever that fond of Ara like I was, possibly because of our interaction near Headmaster Maqourt's office.

She'd been distressed from what I'd recalled, but interested in the occamy egg I'd come to hold. I'd later had to put him back from where I'd found him after Maqourt found out I'd even had him. Too much temptation, he'd said. I blinked and heard a soft noise, reminding me that I'd still had a numerous amount of creatures to take care of, one in particular seemed to be wanting my attention though.

Pickett seemed to be a little convinced by my positive attitude, giving off the pleasant quilling noise I'd been used to with the little guy. The Niffler however...He just seemed angry with me or with the situation. Whether it was truly me or the fact that his idol and caregiver of sorts had been taken, I couldn't sincerely tell.

I nibbled on my lip slightly, pondering exactly what to do. I had two options really, keep the female Graphorn safe and sound then go look for the male tomorrow morning or to go get my companion right now. I laid down electing to prioritise the safety of my creatures rather than a woman who could easily turn me into dust and pulled the scraggly blankets over my fully clothed body.

I wanted to keep all my clothes just in case I heard her coming by or if I heard a boom that told me where she was. I heard nothing after I'd blown out the candle in between our cots. Absolutely nothing whatsoever. Usually I'd been comforted by this but...I found this silence rather stifling but empty at the same time.

There was no sound of her sighing and rolling over or any chatter at midnight. It was probably about 1 AM when I'd had enough of the silence and threw off my covers. I could set up some sort of feeding system for my creatures in case I was gone any longer than a day but I couldn't sleep with this silence. I couldn't rest peacefully knowing Ara wasn't near me.

It struck me that this thought of needing her in the room, to hear her rolling over in bed nonstop, was rather odd as I went about setting up a locomotor spell when the feeding chart dinged. Originally it'd been an annoyance, I'd thought myself to be a solitary creature with the need for only the company of my various friends in the forms of beasts.

She'd been bothersome, hanging onto everything I did, right on my heels and so knowledgeable about everything I'd said. It seemed obvious she didn't need a teacher, she needed someone to praise her for every intelligent thing she'd spoken of. Then it seemed to slowly grow, slow enough that I didn't quite realise when I'd began to enjoy the little facts she'd throw up for me or how she'd smile at my blunders, or how fond she was of all the creature's I'd introduced her too so far.

Fondness seemed to be her comfort zone, she wasn't interested in using any of them for her gain Rather she was fascinated by each creature in it's uniqueness, sometimes I wondered if I could simply watch her with the animals and see her interactions. Just to see if they were truthful, I suppose.

"Yes, yes. We're going." I sighed at the Niffler that had found his way to sit in front of me, just as scolding as before. He was a persistent little bugger. I suppose thats why he and Ara got on so well.

* * *

So far I'd kept the Niffler just behind me so he wouldn't ruin any possible tracks these vagabonds had left. He didn't care for humouring me tonight, choosing to sniff along the ground in-front of me and scamper off into the dark. I huffed in annoyance, stopping for a second as I tried to pick up on any noises he might make. He'd disappeared quite frankly.

He hadn't burrowed under ground from what I could see by the light of my wand so there must be something obscuring my view. I hesitantly raised an arm, my fingers outstretched to see if I could feel any such barrier.

This was far more difficult than I'd been expecting, crouching and stumbling along to look for any clues as to where my traveling partner and our Niffler had gone. The only hope I had if I were taken as well is that my creatures were safe at the boarding house.

I held my wand up warily, unsure as to whether or not I should really be doing this revealing charm. It was said that the targets could feel something 'swooping' over them, but hopefully this would be worth it. The intelligent and ambitious witch in her should know that I'm at least nearby, maybe that could be of some comfort? I wasn't sure.

I'd tried to comfort her when her fever was at it's highest, she kept telling me she wasn't asleep. I don't think she even knew I was there until she'd woken up or that she'd been dreaming with me trying to soothe her. I felt as though I was back at Hogwarts at some points that night, watching her move and being unable to fully interact without blushing or stumbling over myself.

A tickling sensation stopped my movements and my thoughts quickly. I looked towards what appeared to be a dark empty clearing in the trees and continued to inch forwards in a crouch. Suddenly I found myself staring at a campfire with one man sitting at it, two were in sleeping bags behind him it seemed. He must have been on watch, I spotted a large metal cage that seemed to already have been attacked from the inside.

I slithered my way into an area of dense foliage to not alarm the man whose eyes had darted in my direction but bounced back to the cage. It took me a moment to note the light blonde hair that seemed dirtied with grass stains and bits of branches. They'd kept her in a _cage_? My mouth dropped open of it's own accord as I took in her state. She looked a mess, a cold one that that.

They'd kept her too far away from the fire for any warmth and they'd stripped her of her outerwear, it was absolutely barbaric. She was left in her torn t-shirt, boots, and trousers. Each piece of clothing hung loosely, it was due to the fact that most of what she wore was created for a more manly frame than hers. My blood grew a bit hot, not quite boiling, at the fact that she'd been so mistreated. I hated to see anything or anyone in such a cage, it was inhumane among other things.

I felt a tugging on my pant's leg and looked down to see the Niffler clicking excitedly. I put a finger to my lips to signal we should be quiet and nodded at his enthusiasm from the fact that he'd found Ara.

"So then, Minte..." The man started, his hair hung down in a black shaggy mess 'round his ears but he seemed young enough to be in his 30s.

" _Ara_ minte." She corrected annoyed, I couldn't see her face but I knew she'd be bothered by it nonetheless.

"Yeah yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, so you're telling me theres such a thing as _Nifflers_?" He continued, waving her annoyance away easily.

"Bloody-fuck. Yes. There are. And I want mine back." She seemed to almost snarl at the man, angry enough to kick the caging around her. Her foot made a nicely sized dent that fit in with the numerous others facing the fire.

"I don't think so. Can't give you that, till you give us where the Graphorn is." He shrugged easily, lying to her for the location of our boarding house. I felt a cold fear set in through my limbs as it seemed she could give it away. She could easily betray me and just hand over my case for her own safety as well as the Niffler's. My lips formed a tight line and my shoulders began to tense as she nodded at him.

"Right right. Fine. I'll tell you, Mikey, but you've got to come over here." She smiled cruelly. It felt as though my heart was cracking down the middle. Why had I ever trusted her? I'd left all my creatures defenseless and in a neatly packaged box to come here for her.

He stood, looking happy at the fact that he'd won this little debate that I had to guess had been going on for hours. He came close enough to hear whatever she had to say but she waved him closer still. He shimmied closer, balanced on his feet and low enough to the ground that he could have simply sat down.

"Closer." She chimed out and moved to lean against the front of her caging as my heart beat thundered in my ears. I shouldn't just be crouched here, waiting for the moment she showed her true colours, I should be running back to my creatures.

He was now pressed up against the cage looking interested but also a little uncomfortable at his angle. I didn't want to look anymore but I couldn't look away. Part of me kept telling the rest that this was a trick of my own mind, it wasn't real. She couldn't be that kind and warm _and_ be that heartless.


	11. Chapter 11

I swallowed with an inkling of fear resting in my bones. She was going to give us up, she didn't care for me like I'd thought she had. She didn't care  _at all_. This was a terrible idea, I shouldn't have come here. What was I thinking?

I turned away, finally had my share of torment it seemed. I heard nothing else, I didn't want too. I bent lower to pick up the Niffler who seemed quite irritated with my doing so, trying to nip my fingers viciously. I frowned at him with frustration, how could he not understand what she was doing?

"Stupefy." It was a whisper that forced me to pop back up in a hurry for some odd reason. I watched as little fingers began to search this Mikey's belt loops and pockets with fury through the bars. What was this?

I watched a moment longer as she seemed to find whatever she'd been looking for and slowly unlocked the cage she was sitting in. She...hadn't betrayed me. My mouth didn't seemed to want to work as she couldn't get the door open despite it being unlocked and began to kick it. The man's stunned body had kept her door forced closed. Relief flooded through me, she wasn't going to use me as leverage for herself.

I moved from the trees quickly, allowing the Niffler to run freely to her. She jumped at the sight of me, looking panicked for a good 30 seconds until it seemed to registered who I was. I wondered if she would always have this immediate panic when she saw me or if maybe I needed to announce myself more. She'd obviously seen some kind of war and it'd left it's mark on her.

"Hey. Hey buddy. Can you do me a favour?" She immediately leaned down to the Niffler's level on the ground as she whispered to him.

"Lovely, can you find my wand and my purse? But be  _very_  quiet. Okay?" She seemed happy, happier than I was honestly expecting. I'd been expecting her to be angry with us, angry that we'd left her for this long.

It'd all happened so fast at dusk today, I'd only realised she was in trouble when I'd heard her whispering then everything snapped into motion. I had to get the Graphorn to safety and she'd paid the price. These men came out of no where and it felt as though there were a lot more than three at the time. I stunned them the best I could but she'd been snatched by the time I looked back for her.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered to her as my body finally found it's speed. I began to move this man's stunned body out of the way, to give her her freedom. I gave her my hand in some attempt to touch her and know she was okay but she'd elected to get out on her own with a unabashed smile. Inexplicably, I felt a little upset that she hadn't taken my hand but I let it go in order to inspect her person for damages. Outside of her blisters getting dirty, she seemed unharmed. A positive for today.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you and the little shit." She laughed breathlessly, still shaking. She seemed to not notice how much she was shaking but it was one of the only things I could notice. I had to do something about it. Without entirely thinking it through, I took off the scarf I'd worn and put it around her neck rather roughly. I felt I was still too awkward to be considered sociable in her area of the world.

"Oh..." She fingered it slowly, taking in the pieces of twig's I'd apparently gathered on my way here. I felt my lips go into a thin line again as I waited for a response, the blood seemed to be rushing in my cheeks more than usual in this cold. Had I been too forward? Was I bothering her?

"You..um. You seemed to be cold." I finished lamely feeling like I had to explain myself as I looked away from her quickly.

"Right! Thanks." She smiled shyly this time and quickly turned to start looking around us. It dawned on me that we were currently in the middle of a mine field with one of their's already down. Idiot, focus on whats going on around you. This is how you got her into this particular situation in the first place.

I peered down at the Niffler who seemed proud to show her his ability to pull oddly shaped objects out of his pouch with glee. He pulled out a dark wand but it was too long to be hers. Then another that was simply too light, it wasn't the larch wood I knew hers to be. Finally he pulled hers out and held it up to her, he'd known which was hers and which wasn't?

This little creature knew more about her than I'd given him credit for originally. I found myself a little annoyed by that and elected to brush it off to pay attention to what she was doing at the moment. She'd bent down in front of me, picking both the Niffler and all the wands up and slinging the purse over her shoulder while whispering praise to him. I heard a murmur coming from the men in their bags and a twitch out of the stunned man who seemed very much aware as to what she was doing.

I glared at him, and sighed hoping we wouldn't be too much longer simply because I didn't fancy another duel. I was more of the evade and escape type rather than Ara's preferred version of attack and destroy.

She caught onto the stirrings of the others and seemed to snap into motion, cradling the Niffler to her chest I watched as she grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly. Zips of electricity flooded my arm and heated my cheeks again but I didn't elect to pull away from her. I wasn't all that sure if I even could force myself too, though I felt like she didn't really mean anything by it. I kept finding myself overthinking these things with her around and I wasn't sure as to why. I wasn't sure of a lot of things anymore.

* * *

"Alright, so we have their wands but I have a feeling they'll know about that soon." She was pacing in our room, back and forth and back and forth. I was leaning against the wall closest to her bed, unsure if she'd be fine with me sitting on it like the Niffler was so comfortable doing.

"Do you think they'll know where we are? I mean these are American's, they've probably got muggle firearms or-or  _something_." She seemed quite flustered as she spoke to me. I wasn't even sure if she wanted a response or if she was merely bouncing ideas off of me like she seemed to enjoy doing so far. I nodded just in case, still quiet.

"W-we should go look for the other Graphorn and get the hell out of here." She stopped pacing suddenly which made my scarf swing around on her torso as she her hands on her looked between the Niffler and myself for some response I'd imagined. I looked up from the scarf to her eyes for a second, remembering just why she was waiting on me for an answer.

"That sounds like a good idea." I replied frankly, and began to feel a touch nervous just staring into her brown eyes for more than a minute. They reminded me of a doe's in some ways with the depth to them.

* * *

**ARA P.O.V FROM AFTER THEY RETURN FROM CAMP.**

I was nervously pacing. I couldn't stop. This was just a little terrifying and I'm pretty sure I was scaring Newt because he kept focusing on the scarf around my neck while he kept to a corner.

"Alright, so we have their wands but I have a feeling they'll know about that soon." I tried making conversation with the creature and man that were watching me but neither spoke. So I tried again.

"Do you think they'll know where we are? I mean these are American's, they've probably got muggle firearms or-or  _something_." I huffed, glancing at Newt again. He nodded this time, okay so he was listening. At least I had that going for me?

"W-we should go look for the other Graphorn right now and get the hell out of here after we find it." I stopped pacing so I'd stop scaring my companions and stuck my hands on my hips as I waited for a response. He wasn't looking at me however, he was watching his scarf flop around and the thought passed through my head that maybe he wanted it back? I almost felt embarrassed that I'd possibly gotten it dirty or that I hadn't realised he'd wanted it back already. I was slacking on social cues.

"That sounds like a good idea." He replied finally, looking me in the eyes for a quick second before his darted off to the side again. I sighed quietly to myself and looked at the group of wand's I'd tossed onto my cot. The Niffler was sitting on the edge, with his little flippers swinging. He seemed giddy enough, happy to hang onto me when we'd ran.

It dawned on me that I'd held Newt's hand all the way from that stupid bloody campsite. I supposed the fact that I'd held Mr Scamander's hand threw him off. He was so awkward, why did I  _do_  that? Merlin's beard, Ara, what the hell were you thinking?

I wanted to smack myself in the face really really hard but couldn't with him standing there, possibly watching as I went totally silent for a good minute. Still staring. Bloody hell. Why am I so awkward? I wasn't  _always_  this awkward. Speak, Ara. Speak for goodness sakes!

"Right." I nodded with my voice hitting a higher pitch than I meant to. He watched me for another second and suddenly moved forwards, I stood still as he came around me warily. Probably should have just taken a step back and let him go past. I think his awkwardness has rubbed off on me. I watched him go and pick up the wands, stuffing them into his jacket pocket. I watched in silence as he opened his case and disappeared into it.

Looking back at the Niffler curiously, "Should I be following him down there?" I wondered out loud to the creature. He seemed to shrug at me, he had no idea of course.

I waited a moment and heard his shoes clicking on the ladder's stairs as he came up to where we were. He was carrying a blue coat that looked similar to his own. I watched silently with not a clue as to why he was holding his own jacket's copy until he came to stand in front of me. My eyes flickered back and forth between the jacket, Newt, and the Niffler for some hint as to what to say or do right now.

Uncomfortably he outstretched the jacket towards me which should have been my body's cue to actually move and take the jacket like it seemed he wanted but...the body wasn't rolling with that today. Of course not. I stood there and stared at him still. He was a pretty good sport about my body refusing to cooperate and just pulled the coat over my shoulders roughly.

After it'd stayed he elected to say nothing whatsoever and went towards the door, opening it and walking out. I stared confusedly after him and stood there still. I felt a weight climb on top of my boot and bent down to pick up the Niffler gently.

"Coming?" Newt's head popped back into the doorway with a quiet worry in his eyes. I nodded quickly, slipping the Niffler into a breast pocket I'd found in his jacket. The same I think Pickett hung around in.


	12. Chapter 12

We'd been going through the motions of hiking up hills again, in search of the other Graphorn I was assuming. Newt had been silent the entire time, only sparing me a glance when he thought I might need some help overcoming a particularly rocky path. I couldn't tell if he was doing it because he cared or if I was a particularly troublesome burden for him.

I tripped slightly, on the tip of my own shoe in the dawn's early light. I closed my eyes and attempted to turn slightly so that the Niffler avoided most of the damage, rather that my back would take the hit of each sharp rock.

I didn't ever really hit the floor though, instead I heard a sharp "Oh!", and felt nothing outside of a jerk near my shoulders. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I realised I'd somehow landed in Newt's legs, they were boney feeling but not nearly as painful as the rocks would have been.

"Um. Sorry!" I sat up quickly as I apologized realising how much of a burden I must actually be. I couldn't be trusted with the Niffler, I kept almost trying to kill him in the situations I got myself into. I went silent as I tried to go up in the path above him, so if I fell he wouldn't have to turn around to stop me from hurting his creature in my pocket, or tearing up his jacket.

"Do I annoy you?" Newt spoke up with some curious insistence, stopping me in my tracks as I turned to look back at him. His face was tight looking, with his lips formed into a thin line and his brows were crinkled together. He looked...nervous?

"No." I furrowed my brow, a little puzzled with the reasons for his question. "Do I annoy  _you_?" I slipped my hands into his spacious pockets so he wouldn't have to see my nervous tendencies. His eyes darted to my hands and quickly looked back up to my eyes.

"Not at all. I...I find you refreshing." He finished slowly, looking away from my eyes to the ground. I spun back around and began walking again with a small smile, just for me. He'd actually looked me in the eyes for a little while.

"What does refreshing mean?" I wondered out-loud, quirking a brow at the name. I'd been called odd, out-spoken, and all together strange at times for my love of creatures but...refreshing was a first.

"Um. We-" He started before I shushed him and ducked down with my hand stuck out behind me to signal he should as well. I could see the light of a fire, and from it, three men. How was it that everywhere I went, these men found me. I felt like if I went to the loo, they'd be there as well somehow.

"What is it?" Newt whispered hotly behind me as I heard the subtle crunching of the ground as he came closer and closer.

"I-I think it's the same men as before." I cautioned him, trying to keep him back with my hand. I felt his chest against it, the wrinkled material of his shirt and collar rubbed against my hand as he came to a stop behind me.

"Do you see the Graphorn?" He questioned quietly as it seemed possible for him. I pursed my lips as I attempted to raise my head higher so I could see over the hill in-front of us to the three men on the other side.

"No. But...I think they're looking for something?" I tilted my head to the side as I watched one man crouch and lower his torch to the ground then stand. What could they possibly be looking for? I saw another crouch down and shouted something that the wind took away with each blow, I had to assume they were either looking for me or for the Graphorn. Tracks would usually be the only way to find either one of us considering they didn't have their wands anymore.

"Stay back here and hold him." I commanded with more confidence than I truly felt but I wanted to make sure these creatures with us weren't harmed. So, I handed the Niffler back to Newt with a heavy heart. He was unhappy but it had to be done and he seemed to understand that, no matter how fussy he was being.

"...or India for that bloody invisible thing. This just seemed the easiest!" The shorter of the similar looking men, Mikey I want to say was arguing profusely with the tallest, Vince. I was surprised at how well Vince seemed to be taking the disrespect until he punched Mikey square in the nose.

"Well, it ain't. Is it now? We've lost our wands  _and_  the stupid horse thing." Vincent swore, loud enough for me to hear the whole sentence over the wind. I was posed just behind a rock that seemed to cover my entire body, allowing me to bend in with the dark left while the sun rose. I was trying my best not to step on the tails of Newt's coat but it was difficult as I became more and more unbalanced.

"Should have just gone after that damn demiguise thing." Terry groaned loudly, I peeked over the rock to watch him sit down with his head in his hands.

"It was just a fancy monkey, though." Mikey spoke up, disagreeing I felt.

"Fancy enough to have a 2,000 dollar price on it's coat." Vincent growled, smacking Mikey on the back of his head roughly. I pursed my lips in a tighter line than before, a little upset with how roughly he treated his men. Still, for such a price on a Demiguise's pelt, it meant their client was relatively powerful enough to afford it the taxes and fines that came with hunting a protected species.

If that was the price of a demiguise, I had to wonder what the price was on a Graphorn considering they were thought to be nearly extinct. A single mating pair was reported in existence and I had a feeling we had the female half of the pair. The other was still being hunted, we needed to get him to safety but how when we couldn't find him?

"Look, theres the damn tracks again. We'll just follow it." Vincent ordered happily, turning to move towards a bit of unseen writing in the ground to lead them towards the Graphorn. I huffed to myself as they seemed to continue on, following their own path. Once I was sure they were gone, I waved in the direction I thought Newt was in and waited for a second.

Worry began to creep up on me when I saw no movement from their direction, where was my teacher and the Niffler? Where was my Newt? I bit my lip as I started to move towards the darkness that I thought held them.

"Ara?" I jumped close to a meter off the ground when I heard a soft voice whisper my name behind me.

"Merlin, Newt!" I gasped, holding a hand to my chest out of the fright. He looked decently apologetic until I huffed, then it seemed as though it was almost funny to him.

"Sorry. I uh. I was just trying to keep an eye on you and all." A crooked smile, popped up on the side of his mouth as he shrugged his remorse off for the amusement. I was surprised he'd been able to look at my eyes for such a time until he began looking at my mouth. It was better than to the left of my head or something, I guess.

"Thats sweet." I snorted unattractively and punched his shoulder as I leaned forwards to stand. It hit me right after I'd done it, that it was kinda...weird. Who does that? I felt awkward and out of place near him right now so I elected to speed walk after I'd grabbed the Niffler back from him.

* * *

We'd ended up crouched closely together behind a set of trees in front of the watering hole we'd spotted the first Graphorn at. I held my purse near my feet with how crunched we were into a small space so we wouldn't be found.

Newt had concocted a soft holding place for the Graphorn, he'd had perfected his technique ages ago and suggested he cast it when we'd gotten a little bored with these men. It didn't take long for them to settle down into a waiting game, so we did as well. Luckily, we were closer to the water than they were but I wasn't sure what that'd mean exactly when the Graphorn finally came 'round.

This was all temporary and I had to remind myself of that at time, especially when Newt and I were this close. He kept trying to shift to give me more space but it was often that he'd wind up almost knocking me over which required even more contact. It was at this point that I was so glad the sun had only just risen and he couldn't see the blush that encompassed my entire face and neck at this point.

"Do...do you find me weird? I-I mean do you find this weird. This situation." Newt whispered softly into my hair and ear. It tickled slightly but I was determined not to react anymore strangely than I already had.

"No. I..." I pursed my lips, unsure as to how to go about this. That I wasn't this awkward because I didn't like it, rather that I was this awkward because I did and I didn't want him to feel as awkward as I did at the moment. I didn't want him to hate me for this odd flight of fancy I'd taken.

"I...I admire you." I finished in a lame whisper as he remained silent for my internal debate. I felt a bit like a creep, enjoying almost every bit of attention he'd give me at this point but I wasn't sure when it'd started.

"I think I like that." He trailed off, like his sentence wasn't entirely done as he mulled it over in his head. I nodded warily, that was a good sign. Right? Probably. I heard stomping and paused what I was going to say, hoping that we'd heard the Graphorn's hooves before the other group had.

"Give me your bag, please." Newt was urgent now, our odd little conversation was entirely forgotten with the only worry being getting the male Graphorn to safety. I handed it over to him easily as he leapt out with the bag at the ready. I followed suit but with my wand poised to let off a curse or something to keep us safe while we did our duty.

"You two  _again?!_ " Vincent yelled out angrily as Newt attempted to coax the Graphorn into my bag.

"Looks like it." I yelled back, throwing up a defensive boundary near him and his associates.

"You know it's illegal to steal another wizard's wand Miss Maximae?!" The second tallest, Terry yelled as me as I pushed him back using my barrier. They were separating, trying to get us from three sides rather than one. I refused to go down at this point, I'd already let my guard down once and found out exactly where it'd gotten me.

"Did you know it's illegal to hunt an endangered animal?" I barked with little guilt as how to their wands went missing. The smallest, Mikey I think, he got too close and it scared me.

"Flipenedo!" I spoke the spell with little regard as to how hard I'd wound up flipping him backwards continuously. He wound up hitting the patches of trees Newt and I had just jumped out of with enough force to not get back up again.

"We've got a job to here, thats all." Terry scoffed loudly, as my eyes darted back between him and his boss to his right.

"So do we." I declared as I took one more glance back to see Scamander successfully scoop up the Graphorn with a gentle hastiness. Vincent took a step too close, forcing my brain to spout out the first spell I could think of to get him to stop coming near me.

"Awendap eft wansaeliga neatu" The Celtic impediment spell worked enough that he could not even open his mouth anymore than he already had. It was a homebrew, an attempt to reconnect with my roots and it seemed to have worked.

I spun to Terry and watched as he froze in place as well, seemingly uninterested in coming any closer than he already had. Instead he raised his hands in some kind of surrender and back away from us. I took a few steps back as well, with my wand ready to fire off anything else at the last man standing of his camp but he didn't. So, I grabbed Scamander's hand again and handed my wand to the Niffler in my pocket before I took off running again with Newt close behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not entirely sure if we actually spoke about the fact that I seemed to enjoy holding his hand all the time considering we were so focused on getting the Graphorn out of my bag and into his case. It was hard work, to actually transport a beast that was frightened and angry at the same time. This meant that conversation was rather tense, and the muggle travel method was long, but the silence that endured wasn't out of the norm.

The silence wasn't all that bad, I guess. Almost peaceful as we traveled along the country via a slew of trains and planes until we landed our way onto a cramped box cart with three Indian women that were all so very interested in Newt with his light hair and freckled face. The cows pulling our cart were leading us out to a rather remote village that couldn't be reached as easily by foot, and frankly I was happy to be off my feet for once.

The close quarters wasn't all that bothersome with Newt and his case but it was with the other women. They smelled odd to me, earthy but spicy, and Newt was entirely too red-cheeked for my liking. I guess it was mainly that his appearance was being so appreciated along with his accent that bothered me, they didn't even know him. I did...

Okay, now I'm acting a little crazy and I need to calm down. These are just people, he doesn't even fancy me in that way. I'm a troublesome but probably sort of a good partner to take out on excursions...probably good. I mean, I think I'm okay. Merlin, the insecurity is flowing stronger than usual today.

"Ara?" I blinked several times before I realized Newt was on his way out of the odd carriage and that we'd come to a stop. Peering eyes were set on me as I took a moment to compose myself. I'd spent only a little over a month with this man and suddenly I was losing my marbles over him. Goodness.

"Yeah." I nodded to myself as I tried to push my thoughts away. Looking around him, I spotted the three females we'd traveled with. I think they were rather high up on the hierarchical scale here, socially speaking, but I wasn't all that sure at the same time.

"Here...I go." I whispered to myself as I climbed out of the cart with numb legs. I found it difficult to stand up properly, trying to find an odd barrel to lean on while my legs had some more blood flow. It seemed that my difficulty was obvious than I wanted it to be to Newt as he moved his hand to float just near the crook of my arm.

I began to shake one leg after another, leaving each one with a tingly feeling, like I'd been pricked by a dozen needles at once. The girls gave me an odd stare while they waited for Newt's attention to drift back towards them. I got several more odd looks from several of the villagers going on about their business around us, the two out of place people.

I thought we'd find some sort of establishment here that allowed us to rest for the nights we'd need here but found it might not be that easy. My eyes darted around, past the people to the traditional looking mud and wood houses and quickly figured out there was no such thing here. I had a feeling these were all muggles as well, judging by the dirt lined paths and expansive gardens surrounding each home. Everything was manual here, hard labour and driven by the village as a whole.

* * *

These girls were seriously starting to bother me, I'd been separated from Newt thanks to them. He stayed at another hut, courtesy of twiddle dee and twiddle dum, while I stayed at another with another family. I was happy for the hospitality but at the same time, I felt quite alone and lost. I didn't understand the language here, and the jungle that surrounded this lonely village was quite choking in a way.

Another round of giggles and disapproving looks were thrown my way as I sat near the fire outside their home. I shifted uncomfortably and pulled my pants legs farther down to cover up the pale skin that surrounded my ankles. Even in the civilized society of London I felt more comfortable in my own skin than I did now. I kept wondering about my Niffler, if Newt had kept him safe and sound so far or if I should possibly start searching for the little guy.

"British, yes?" I glanced up from the fire to meet eyes with a man. He was young enough but time under the sun and the dirt on his cheek told me he'd possibly aged prematurely. It was hot here, hot and humid and the fire was the only thing that seemed to keep the flying pests away from me right now.

"I'm actually Irish." I replied slowly, noting the way his eyes darted around my person to land back on my eyes. This may be the first English speaker I'd seen...or just the first person to bother speaking English to me.

"Ah, yes. I heard a bit about that place." He nodded with a half smile, his teeth seemed to be in a better condition than I was expecting from such a rural area.

"What have you heard?" I tilted my head and tried to play this curiosity off as playfulness.

"We hear a bit when we travel towards the cities. British troops like to talk." He shrugged this time, taking a bowl of food that had been handed to him by what I assumed to be his sister. I wasn't honestly sure at this point and I wasn't about to ask.

"We?" I raised a brow, probing a little into this isolated world of theirs.

"My father, brother, and I. We go to trade goods." He explained, motioning towards the elderly looking man across from me and another young man that looked to be in his 20s.

"Oh, I see." I nodded, looking back down to my feet. I wasn't entirely sure what to say right now, I was a witch and I grew up with two healers for parents. The lack of common ground I had with this man was phenomenal.

"Ara?" A hesitant but searching voice forced my head to pop up like a soldier standing at attention. I'd been hoping he'd turn up eventually.

"Oh, there you are." I peered into the dark as Newt suddenly popped down next to me.

"I am Vishnu," I looked across the flames to see the young man I'd been chatting with was now focused on Newt. "You are?" Vishnu raised a brow as he held out his hand for Newt's, standing now.

"Newton." He stood and shook the other man's hand roughly. I raised a brow at the formal tone but shook it off after Newt plopped back down next to me, his leg just touching mine.

"I believe my sisters took quite a liking to you today." Vishnu took his seat as well but looked curious, glancing between Newt and I every few seconds.

"Oh, that's nice." Newt nodded slowly. His expression appeared blank but pinched at the same time, like he was trying to remain casual but had something he really wanted to do and it didn't include talking to Vishnu.

"I actually was hoping I could steal you away for a moment, Ara." Newt trailed off as he snapped his attention onto me. I raised a brow and tried to analyze whatever he could possibly want me for right now.

"Why?" I finally asked as I came up with no answer as to why he'd want my presence at the moment.

"Uhm...our...son is acting up." He replied slowly with a noticeable wink. I was a little taken aback up until the wink that forced him to squinch up half of his face in some effort to close only one eye lid...then it was just a struggle not to start giggling.

"Of course." I nodded and stood quickly, dusting myself off in some effort to distract myself from the urge to giggle.

I followed behind Newt with about a step between us, I didn't want to get lost and feel even more alone than I already did. The path was quite dark but I didn't dare to pull out my wand for some light thanks to the dozens of muggles surrounding us.

I almost screamed when I felt something scurry past my leg, thinking it was a rat. This was before I felt it tug on my pant's leg twice, a tell-tale sign that my Niffler was hoping I'd give him a boost up.

"What's he done then?" I questioned into the darkness as I knelt for the Niffler, cupping my hands so he could find his way more safely. It didn't take long before I felt that familar squeeze on my thumb before I stood again.

"Oh, nothing actually. I just wanted to make sure we were clear on our route into the jungle." Newt surmised with what I had to assume was another quirk of his. The quirk being that he said nonsensical things simply because it was easier and people didn't question it as much with just a character as his.

"Ah, I see. Just come wake me up when you're ready for the day. I'd go to where you are but I have this unique feeling that I'm not supposed to be near the manly-man house." I grinned, trying to crack a little joke about the situation we'd somehow gotten into.

"Of course." I could see some sort of head movement in the dark but I couldn't tell what kind so I took a step closer to him.

"We'll u-uh. We will head off in search of the elusive Demiguise." Newt trailed off after stumbling over his words. I pursed my lips as my head ran through all the facts I'd recalled about the species.

"I'm sure I don't need to brush you up on those..." Oh, he wasn't sure if I got what Demiguise was or not. Thats sweet, hes trying to make sure I know he acknowledges my knowledge...well I don't know for a fact if that was what he was doing or if he just thought I was too ignorant and prideful to admit I didn't know.

"Demiguise, eastern Asian origin, size of relatively young chimpanzee, and obviously so valuable because of their pelt." I rattled off what I knew just in case he thought I was bluffing and waited to be corrected or appreciated.

"Yes, very good. We're here simply to protect and observe, however. The demiguise is generally a peaceful creature but very skittish." Newt continued, possibly nodding in the dark as I shifted the Niffler closer so he could feel some warmth.

"Of course. Also, I think he's going to have to stay with you tonight. I saw your girls swat at a rat earlier and nearly took it's head off." I snorted as I changed the subject to something that I felt was more pressing at this exact moment...and because I wanted to see his reaction.

"What girls?" Newt's utter confusion was more than communicated in just his tone, making me giggle.

"Really though? I've only got you, so what are you talking about?" Newt was matter-of-fact but still completely bamboozled by what I said, to the point I was distracted by his tone. Almost awkwardly so. I ended up calming myself down long enough to shake my head in the dark.

"Never mind, point is that you need to keep him." I snorted, trying to keep the giggles down so this conversation was less one-sided for Newt.

"But he hates staying with me, you're his favourite." Newt sounded rather put out with what I was suggesting, though he accepted it nonetheless. I knew that much simply because I felt his hands search out for mine.

"Well, he better behave." I warned as I felt his hands brush mine. They were rough, but not dreadfully so. I didn't mind them anyways, I just opened my hands enough for him to grasp the Niffler and take the wee creature back. A few moments of silence dragged on, making me think that this was my signal to leave Mr Scamander alone for the night.

"You have the oddest way with animals." His backwards compliment caught me off guard for the sole fact that he sounded like he admired this trait of mine. I wasn't sure why or how I had a way with animals, but if he thought so then there had to be something there, right?

"Thanks...I think." I replied slowly, unsure.


	14. Chapter 14

It was little more difficult than I thought it'd be to find my way back to the fire, there were several actually. Seemed like there was one crackling away at each hut with a different family surrounding it, a communal event I was guessing. When I did finally find my way back, Vishnu gave me a small smile and a wave. The friendliest greeting I'd gotten from anyone else around here, so I had to assume that was him.

"How was he?" Vishnu regarded me with a curious look in his eyes as they darted between me and his food.

"He was fine." I shrugged, attempting to act lightly about this "son" of mine. It still gave me a few butterflies that Newton had even called him that, maybe I was slowly being accepted as a apprentice for his creatures.

"My sisters did not recall a child with you and your husband, earlier." His words hung heavier, loaded with confusion. I stopped breathing for a second at the thought of Newton ever being my  _husband_. I liked him bu-I mean he was a nice guy but not like 'I'll marry him' nice, just nice. Its not that there was a particular issue with marrying him per say but I mean it had to be mutually decided.

"Oh...Well he-...See its no-...Newt isn't my husband...not really anyways and we don't have any  _actual_  children." I tried to explain this in a way that didn't make me out to be a harlot nor an old maid. I'd been called worse by insecure high society women but I wasn't sure how long we'd need to stay around this village, and I didn't want to upset anyone.

"You travel alone with a man...that is not your husband?" Vishnu seemed even more confused by this if not a little thrown by it. The older man near him had gone quiet and was watching me with a disappointed look...suddenly I felt like more people here spoke English than they'd originally let on. Creeping embarrassment showed itself on my cheeks in a mere 30 seconds.

"He's not just any man...hes very close. Rather he is my par-" I started to try and explain this weird relationship we had going on to an outsider.

"Oh, he is your brother?" Vishnu cut me off and for once, I was glad for it despite the misunderstanding. The silence surrounding us was broken only by the popping of the firewood as everyone waited on me to decide my moral fate in their eyes.

"Um...yes." I nodded slowly, it felt a little strange but I wasn't sure how to explain this to muggles in this part of the world. I mean I wasn't even sure how I'd have explained this to my own mother if she were still around to witness us in all of our awkward glory.

"...He merely enjoys saying nonsensical things to strangers." I finished lamely.

"Oh. Of course. Very odd men, these Irish." Vishnu laughed, as though all was well now that I was travelling with a family member. How was it even his position to judge what I did? Or who I did? Not that I'm  _doing_  Newt. I mean, its not that I'm explicitly against it, its just...Okay, Ara...just hush.

"Indeed." I gave him a tight smile and looked away quickly. This little misunderstanding couldn't possibly backfire, right?

"What do you plan to do tomorrow morning? Perhaps I could give a tour of our small village here?" Vishnu sounded hopeful but I had the perfect excuse as to why I had to reject his offer.

"Oh, Newt and I are going to explore the jungle. We are looking for something like a chimpanzee." I shook my head slowly, explaining my rejection carefully.

"Ah, of course. Would you appreciate a guide for such an endeavor?" He looked even more excitable now, as though he'd found the perfect method in which I would be hard pressed to reject him.

"I'm sure we would." I sighed with pressed lips. A thin smile graced my mouth with the corners just slightly upturned in a frustrated pinch. A muggle on a magical exploration made things more difficult, I'm just hoping that Newt understands.

* * *

I awoke bright and early, before the sun had even risen. This was due mainly to the thanks of Niffler running in circles on my bed, attempting to wake me up in the most comical but also startling circumstances. He reminded me of a small dog, overly excited about the walk or a bowl of food but he also had the look of a wee rat which was unsettling at first but it grows on you.

"Alright, alright! I'm awake." I sat up slowly from the floor and tried to stretch. My back ached a little from the stiff bed mat I'd fashioned out of coats and clothing items but I was up, which was something.

"Need to get some shoes." Sighing to myself, I stretched again. When I looked down, I watched as the Niffler scuttled to my bag near my makeshift pillow, sticking his face inside and pawing through things. I frowned for a moment, not really committed to telling him off so early in the day. He began backing up, pulling something out with him...a heel.

"Awe, sweetheart. I appreciate it but...thats the wrong shoe." I laughed to myself as I grabbed the bag and dug through for my boots. I'd organized my bag this way on purpose, there were little shelves of space before everything just sort of dropped into the floor of nothingness where everything mingled in chaos. My boots hung around the second shelf down.

It took me maybe 20 minutes before I'd gotten totally prepared from my boots being laced tight to my jacket feeling light enough that I wouldn't be dead of heat stroke and I also wouldn't die from mosquitoes. The Niffler sat in my left breast pocket with the flap shut in order to keep him safe and sound from any swinging hands or my own clumsiness.

Newt was standing right outside the hut, discussing something with Vishnu lightly. My companion and teacher seemed uncomfortable, like he was determined to stand his ground and continue the conversation but also would rather not be talking to this foreign man at all. I waved at them, breaking whatever flow there had been to the conversation.

"Ah, finally." Vishnu seemed relieved as well that I'd finally appeared.

"Good morning, gentleman." I nodded to both, sticking my hands deep into my pockets and leaning on one leg towards Newton.

"Lovely to see you, Miss." Vishnu gave me a toothy grin as he nodded, I simply nodded back and allowed my eyes to dart away from the friendly man.

"So...our route for today is about 3 kilometers away to the east. Families of primates have been discovered around there." Newt announced warily. I focused on him to find that his eyes were darting from mine to Vishnu and back again, like he wasn't entirely sure if he should be discussing this with the man around.

"Right. Any idea as to the best route for this?" I raised a brow as I turned to focus on Vishnu, who was acting as our guide. It seemed to give Newt the clear idea I'd had because he quieted down rather quickly and focused on the other man.

"I feel it'd be safer for the lady to walk between him and I, I shall lead us along to that area through there." Vishnu pointed a ways away towards a clearing of trees to our right. I shrugged as I started to walk towards the clearing with little interest in where I was going now that I wasn't being depended on for some sort of lead.

* * *

I'd gotten rather tired of this being led around thing, I kept bumping into Vishnu's back each time he stopped to check the bloody ground or something for a smell that meant we were headed in the right direction. It was hot here, hotter than I liked, and so humid in these trees. The foliage was choking me slowly, I was sure of it.

I felt a sweaty shoulder bounce off my forehead and forced myself to stop all together. My lips were forced into a straight line as I took in Vishnu's sweat soaked shirt that served only to outline each muscle in his back for me through the white fabric. Thats it. I'm having a break.

"Whoop, sorry dear." Vishnu sounded almost sorry, he probably would have sounded a lot more so if I didn't feel like this was on purpose.

"Ara?" Newt finally spoke up, sounding confused and amused as I spun around in a huff and sat my arse down on a rock rather roughly.

"I'm havin' a break." I barked as I wiped a hand across my sweaty brow for the fourth time in a row. Newt raised a brow but said nothing more as he collapsed onto the dirt next to me and popped open his case, sticking his hand in it to dig around.

I huffed with a bit of exhaustion and thirst but the scuttling in my pocket reminded me that the Niffler had to be even more unhappy than I am. He carried a furry coat on him at all times and this constant moisture couldn't be terrific feeling. I frowned to myself as I glanced at the muggle we'd traveled with and attempted to weight my odds of him catching onto the creature in my pocket.

I dug through my bag to find a canteen, attempting to avoid Vishnu's eyes as he continued to search for where too next. It took me maybe a few seconds before I'd found one near the top, where I'd left it this morning. I popped off the lid with some pride that I'd even found it.

"Here." I nearly held the canteen up to my pocket as I'd unbuttoned it when Newton held another canteen out to me.

"Oh, I've got it." I nodded, shaking the canteen towards my pocket and my traveling companion within it.

"I...I meant for you." Newt seemed to whisper the words, glancing between me and Vishnu whose back was still turned towards us. I paused to let that thought settle as the Niffler drank greedily from the bottle. It was sweet, but...thats all it was. It was sweet. I glanced at the Niffler, making sure he was finished before I capped the bottle again and set it back down.

"Thanks." I mumbled in a small smile as I accepted his drink. I bet he didn't offer anything to those two women yesterday.

The thought was oddly satisfying in a way I didn't think entirely possible as I sipped his canteen. Was I  _jealous_? Had I been jealous? Am I still currently jealous? No. I can't be. Thats just not my style, I like fact and books and little bits of meaningless information like that I have 30 teeth compared to the typical 32 for an adult human because my bottom jaw had been too small.

"Are you feeling well, Miss?" I jumped a bit, startled by the sudden appearance of Vishnu. His concern was almost irritating, which I blamed on the heat exhaustion I'm currently dealing with. He was just being nice.

"She's simply tired." Newt answered lowly for me, as I wiped any remaining water from my mouth on the back of my hand. I nodded as I capped the bottle and hurriedly buttoned my breast pocket in some precautionary measure to keep the muggle away from our Niffler.

"Oh, of course. This is a difficult journey for a lady such as yourself to push towards, perhaps we should go back to allow you to rest before we con-" Vishnu started right as I held up a hand. Newt had gone eerily silent as I breathed in deeply and released that breath slowly. Did he really just try and tell me something about myself?

"I feel like as a lady,  _such as myself_ , would know when I would want to go back." I pursed my lips tightly together as I snapped this out and slowly turned my head towards the man. Newt had learned through experience to not doubt my determination but apparently I had to outright  _tell_  this man.

"Right." Vishnu nodded awkwardly, glancing at Newt as though he was expecting him to have something to say on this matter. I stood quickly, attempting to dust off my rear as I figured out whether or not I still trusted this man's sense of direction.

"Mikey. Hurry up!" I opened my mouth to say something right as a voice carried through the trees somehow. I felt my heartbeat jump in a pinch and my eyes darted immediately to Newt. That couldn't possibly be who I thought it was, right? No. They couldn't have traveled to the same exact tiny village for the same purpose. Thats too much of a coincidence.


	15. Chapter 15

"We need to hide." I practically hissed as I chucked the canteen at Newt and scrambled to find some sort of hiding area around us. I couldn't tell where the Americans were coming from, they could be anywhere considering that sound bounced off of trees and all the foliage surrounding us.

"Ara..." Newt's voice was soft and he sounded just as unsure as I felt. My head spun around to meet his eyes like I was possessed, his was tilted towards the muggle accompanying us. I eyed Vishnu who was looking at me like I might possibly be insane right now, he was looking down at my chest. I followed his gaze to realise I'd startled the Niffler and he was squirming in my breast pocket.

"Um...I um...I like to keep...Er. I'm afraid of snakes." My answer fell flat as I struggled to find words to explain my panic and why it appeared that I kept a live animal in my jacket pockets.

"Wait...STOP! Do you hear something?" The same american called to his compatriots. We were all still until Vishnu took a step forwards, cracking a fallen branch under his weight.

"That way!" The sound of feet hitting the ground was enough to reignite the fire under my arse as I elected to take off in one direction at a run. I imagined that Newt and Vishnu were following me but I didn't bother to check, I just wanted to get away from the Americans already. How was it that any time I got even vaguely comfortable, they appeared? Just how?

I spotted a large tree and spun myself around it, attempting to become the tree. I could hear feet, if they were the American's or Newts, I didn't know. I was really just hoping they were Newt's at this point, I was okay with dueling them yet again but I wanted to avoid it due to the little guy in my pocket. It didn't take me a while to figure that out when the sandy blonde hair whipped around a corner and landed on my face.

It seemed he had the same idea of hiding as I had but there wasn't enough room for him to just stand next to me without being seen. This was a shite predicament right now. I could feel his breath run down my neck and ignored the zings from his proximity.

I brushed his hip reaching for my wand to cast an illusion charm over us, to make it look like it was just trees around here. I couldn't think of one under pressure and elected to just cast a confundus over the ground in front of the tree.

" _Confundus_ " I twisted under Newt's frame, leaning into him slightly as I whispered the charm with my wand point towards the ground. I rolled back to my original position, brushing against something hard under his clothing.

He was quite boney. Goodness. I glanced at his face with a sorry look to find his eyes had darkened and he was actually looking me in the eye right now. Our stare-down of sorts forced some blood to run to my cheeks, enough that I decided to stare at the trees behind him. I needed to get ahold of myself, I really did. This odd fancy I'd taken to him was going to get me sent home.

We waited for a bit, hearing the men's voices come closer and then disappear entirely. Bless everything in the great green world. They'd gone farther away. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I'd been holding onto and stepped away from the tree at the same time he did.

"Wait...where did Vishnu go?" I spanned our surroundings to find it was just Newt and I now.

"Appears we lost your...friend." Newt trailed off for a second, forcing me to look back at him with a raised brow until he finished his sentence.

"You don't sound nearly as worried as you ought to be." I snorted, shaking my head at him. I wasn't sure why he wasn't, we were utterly lost right now. We had the case and we had our wand which meant, we could just apparate out of here but I wasn't sure of where to go. If we went to the village, they were sure to ask about one of their own missing.

"I didn't find him to be of the most interesting sort." He declared, taking a step forwards. I rolled my eyes at that, he didn't need to be interesting, just knowledgeable as to where to go.

"So?" I waved a hand at him as he went silent, looking worried at my expression and hand motions. I sighed after he failed to respond and began walking in a direction that I hoped would eventually lead to out of this wet and hellish jungle. I was actually starting to miss the blistering cold.

I continued walking for a bit, but stopped when I spotted something shiny in the corner of my eye. I'd stopped suddenly enough that Newt didn't have enough time to and stumbled into my back lightly.

"Sorry." He mumbled his apology as I began to creep towards the shiny under a pile of leaves and branches. I began moving them slowly, waiting to be attacked by something but nothing happened and the leaves came away to reveal six silver eggs.

"Newt!" I hissed for my companion to come over here.

"Occamy eggs." He noted, looking around us. The silver glinted back in what little sunlight there was around, and I was taken by it. It made me smile, such little things had to be in there and they were just waiting to be born. I had no idea when they would be and I didn't see a mother around, which was a little worrying. Generally my arm would have been bitten off by now if there was a mother to these things.

I felt the Niffler shifting in my pocket and looked down to see him pop his head out, peeking at the eggs with excitement on his face. He began trying to climb out when I put a hand over him. His eyes turned to me as he knickered what I took to be 'How can you  _not_  let me nab those big shiny things, woman?'

"They're not for you." I replied softly, looking back at the eggs.

I was going to say something else when I heard a footsteps near us. My head spun around again, as I looked at Newt who was perfectly still, watching me as I watched him. Fear surged through my chest, reaching my arms and legs as I snatched his case from him and nearly ripped it open. Carefully, I began picking each egg up and placing them within, hoping we'd have enough time later to go in and construct a habitat for them.

"Look at what we have here." The voice brought back visions of a wand being pushed into my back and irked me. Literally just this man's voice could irk me at this point and I only had one more egg to go.

"Vincent was it?" I replied cockily, still holding the egg in my hands. It felt smooth and cold in them, worrying me. Occamies were coldblooded but they still required warmth in their gestation period. That was something I remember from my time in school...from Newt actually.

"Mintey? Was it?" He smirked as my expression turned into a glare. My eyes strayed to the brandished weapon pointed in my direction with some worry, though I tried my best not to show it. I should have known he'd pick up a gun sooner or later.

"Beaten by me twice and yet, you still can't pronounce my name. Shameful." I reproached him, moving the egg until it was right over the open case.

"Not this time, Honey." He shook his head as the weapon clicked in his hands.

"Now do yourself a favour and hand me that." He motioned over to the egg with the tip of his weapon. I pursed my lips for a second and thought it over, there was no way in hell that I was handing him this egg. So, what to do?

"I don't think so." I sighed, eyeing the gun and his face.

"Really now?" He looked to be almost amused with my wanton bravery, maybe I should have been put into Gryiffindor. This was idiotic enough to warrant the gaudy combination of red and gold.

"Nope." I popped the P as I dropped the egg.

"You shouldn't have done that." Vincent sighed, and shook his head. I shrugged as I spun to slam the case shut and roll away with it in my arms. I got maybe half a meter away before I was startled by the resounding BOOM as he fired at where I had been. An array of spells were being shouted above me and I was actually a little proud of my Newt finding his dueling legs.

"Newt!" I screamed his name as I threw the case at him, trying to keep his creatures safe and pull out my wand in one movement. It didn't quite work, my wand snagged on a belt loop right as I was kicked in the back by one of the other men and for a second I was terrified that my wand would snap.

I yanked it harder, and for once things actually worked in my favour. It came loose and I scrambled to get to my feet in rush, brandishing my wand like a sword that was ready to impale.

I felt a hand near my neck and spun around to see one of the younger Americans.

I don't know what possessed me but I fell back and shouted " _CONFRINGO!_ " right next to his shoulder.

The force threw me farther back then planned, much farther. I wrapped my arms around my front and tried to roll into a ball as I bounced off a particularly mossy tree, falling on my side after my collision. My eyes jumped around at the scene to see Newt shielding his case with no visible injuries which was a relief. More of a relief than I thought it would be in these circumstances.

I heard groans and felt some horror at the blood coming out of the younger American I'd blasted into the hemisphere. I actually felt bad for it, as in I actually felt bad that I'd hurt one of the men that were only too happy to skin an animal because they could get paid for it. What am I even thinking here?

I felt a hand grab mine, yanking me to my feet and blinked blearily as Newt tried to get me to run with him. I was so distracted by the site that I didn't even take into account we were still technically in a duel with them.

* * *

"Take a breath, Ara." Newt's voice distracted me from noticing how long we'd actually been running for, I had no concept of time right now and my ears were ringing.

"Right." I mumbled, moving my hand away from my breast pocket for the first time since we'd run back into the lot of them. The Niffler poked his head out, looking both angry and terrified at the same time. He was clicking, sounding quite irritated as he climbed out and tried to go up my shoulder. He was sniffing as he went and when he got to my shoulder, he ran around it, almost slipping off my chest entirely.

"What is he doing?" I breathed, holding my hands out to catch him in case he fell.

"I think...hes trying to see if you're hurt. Your shoulder and neck were bleeding terribly last time." Newt came closer, peering down at the little guy. The idea warmed my heart but I had a feeling he was also quite irritated with the loud and bumpy ride he'd had in my pocket so far.

"A-are you?" Newt came even closer now, outstretching a hand to brush away from of my hair from my shoulder. I couldn't tell if this was normal for a student-teacher relationship or if this was becoming more...is it bad that I was kind of wishing he'd push the boundaries a bit? Probably.

"Ara?" He tried getting my attention again as I looked back up to his eyes. He was truly looking me in the eyes right now and I didn't know what to do. I need to clear my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUMROOLLLLL.
> 
> Something that I'm sure everyone has been waiting for, for a very long time, is below. 
> 
> .....
> 
>  
> 
> ITS A KISS. THEY KISS.

"I'm fine." I gave him a small smile, as I nodded. He seemed to accept that, taking a step back from me. He was sweet right now but I had no idea why he was being sweet. I had a lot of questions at the moment, none of which I wanted to actually ask him.

"I wonder where our guide is now." Newt spoke aloud, making me sigh. We'd completely and utter lost him at this point and I had no idea what do at this point. We couldn't go back to the Village yet, and we still had the American's around.

"I have no idea, but now we have Occamies?" I frowned, unsure as to what to do at the moment. I guess all we  _could_ do was continue on in some direction, so I brushed myself off. I'd accumulated a lot of leaves and spider webs which was worrisome but I tried my best to ignore the feeling that I had a dozen spiders crawling all over me.

"Lets just continue forwards." I declared, picking the Niffler off of my shoulder and allowing him to slip back inside my pocket. He was less that happy but he complied, nonetheless.

I didn't say anything else for a while, just marching in whatever direction we'd picked earlier. In fact I didn't even know how much time had passed until I elected to take a seat and drink some water. Newt collapsed next to me, his shoulder was just barely touching mine but it seemed like I could feel him all the same.

"I think we're lost." He surmised, uncapping his water before taking a drink of it.

"No kidding." I glanced at him behind my canteen.

"Well..." He was thinking, I could see the gears turning in his head after he'd capped the canteen again. I leaned back on my palms, looking up at the dense green canopy. Everything was so wet and hot here, but it was dark feeling under the trees. I wonder how that happened? Well, the sun probably hit everything up top which heated everything below but the heat was trapped and it rained quite a bit so-

"Do you see that?" Newt was whispering now, pulling me from my thoughts as I glanced at him to follow his eyes.

"Yeah..." I frowned, looking a metal trap that was half open. There was blood on the floor but I couldn't see an animal, there was nothing there.

"That's odd." I mumbled, standing to take a closer look. I almost jumped back as the trap dragged across the floor before reaching the end of it's length and stopping,

"It moved." Newt oberseved quietly, I nodded at that. We both just stood still for a few seconds before the Niffler had determined he was done for today and started shimmying out of my pocket. I tried to lightly grab him but he slipped out of my fingers before running down my front.

"Wait!" My whispers were sharp enough that the little guy actually stopped when he reached the ground and turned back to click at me. I imagined he was trying to tell me that he just wanted to stretch his legs but I was terrified he'd get snapped up by whatever was in the trap.

"You can't just jump ship when you'd like." I crouched down to his height ever so slowly as I whispered.

"Theres something over there." I pointed in the direction of the trap that suddenly decided to move towards us, it made me jump into action. I scooped up the Niffler in a hurry, before trying to scramble backwards as the trap dragged closer to us. It dawned on me that it wasn't so afraid anymore which was distressing. I felt hands wrap themselves around my arms and I was pulled back by Newt.

I bit my lip as I realised I couldn't reach my wand and I had absolutely no idea what this thing was, visions of animals with poisonous streams or fire or teeth jumped to my mind as the trap dragged closer.

I turned my head into Newt's chest and closed my eyes, prepared to be stung or bitten as his frame wrapped around my back with his wand pointed towards it. I shielded the Niffler with my arms, pulling him closer to my chest for some amount of protection.

Nothing happened for a second as I felt feather light touches on my ankle. I peeked an eye open to still see nothing, but I could  _feel_  something touching my exposed ankle. Newt still had his wand pointed but I wasn't sure it was needed right now, so I leaned away from him slightly.

"Ara." His voice was a low whisper as he tried to pull me back lightly. I shook my head but still kept the Niffler tucked away near my chest as my other hand reached towards whatever was near me right now.

"Oh." I mumbled to myself as I felt something soft touch my outstretched hand. It couldn't be dangerous, I blinked and in a second later a white, ape-like creature materialised before my eyes.

"It's a demiguise." I mumbled lightly, looking at it's finger inspecting my own.

"Bloody hell." Newt relaxed his grip quickly as we watched it analyse both of us. I was fascinated as it's eyes flash before it moved back a little and revealed the foot that was caught inside the trap. Right! They could see the most probably event in the future, absolutely fascinating.

This was why I wanted to travel with Newt, to see things like this and experience the world. I didn't want to settle down into the same pattern everyday with a husband and kids like I was expected to do. I think it really started after I'd gotten out of the great war, creatures always fascinated me but I never got the chance to study them when I'd decided to do my part for my country. I wasn't sure when it started...actually. I think it started with Newt.

"Easy there." I blinked a bit before I realised Newt was creeping closer to the demiguise with a soft voice. I peered at the chain, wondering how we'd get it off of the poor thing and what to do after that. I was blaming the Americans. It seemed right up their alley to try and trap a defenseless creature.

"Do you have a saw?" I analysed the chain further as I let the Niffler back onto the ground who clicked at me incessantly. I waved a hand at the little creature as I waited for Newt's answer.

"In my workshop, I think." He mumbled, nodding back to the case behind me.

"I'll be back." I crept slowly over to the case and clicked it open, trying not to startle the creature.

Newt didn't respond which was all the better as I slowly maneuvered my way down the workshop and searching through things noisily, looking for a saw or something to cut through the chain without startling the little thing. Maybe I could use magic?

A SEVERING CHARM. Why didn't I think of that already? Good grief. It was a second year charm, Ara. Honestly, where is your head? I jumped up the ladder with excitement but still my movements as it dawned on me that I still had a potentially dangerous creature right here. Maybe it was the heat here.

Newt was close enough for me to feel his breath drift across my face, he'd distracted the Demiguise with Pickett it seemed. The creature was entirely engrossed with the little bowtrucket which gave me a chance to wave my wand. A stream of hot pick magic spewed out from the tip of my wand, allowing me to run it through the chain and break the demiguise free.

Bless my brain.

* * *

"He's asleep." I mentioned to Newt as we set about trying to figure out how to get the trap off of his foot. He seemed less than happy to accompany us but it seemed we'd have to keep him for a little while. His foot was mangled and blood was still seeping out which made my heart hurt but at least we'd found a safe enough place to go into the case so the trap could be taken off of him.

I took a step back to wash out one of the rag's we'd been using to soak up the blood and appraised Newt over my shoulder. His back was turned and he was leaned over the Demiguise with a face of solid concentration.

His hair had gotten a little longer and he was still a little boney but I enjoyed the way his arms flexed as he finagled with the trap. He'd rolled his sleves up, but his arms had stopped moving for a second. I glanced up at his eyes to find him observing me from the corner of his eye. I focused back on wringing out the rag quickly but some part of me wondered if that was what he looked like when he was working on me.

I heard a few clicks out the Niffler who was happily munching on a piece of bread that he'd found. I rolled my eyes at his happiness to simply sit on the desk near me and eat. I wish I was that easy to please.

Wordlessly, I join Newt back at his table again to wrap the newly cleaned rag back around the demiguise's ankle. I crouched down, examining the contraption with interest. The trap's teeth were sunken down into him but the mechanism looked rusted and old, which gave me some hope.

"We can try to unscrew this." I turned my face as I pointed at one particular screw that seemed to be piece of what was holding the trap together, when I bumped into Newt's nose. It took me a moment to recover after I found his eyes had darted away from the screw I was pointing to and had landed on my face, in particular my lips.

"Um." I mumbled more to myself than to him as he leaned ever so slightly closer. I blinked, unsure if I should pull away or lean closer to him but it seemed my body had other ideas as I found myself leaning closer to him.

I blinked again, but this time I felt something touching my lips. He was soft, soft enough that I barely felt his lips brush against mine so I leaned a little closer still, molding my lips to against his. I'm sort of thinking that Newt's lips or just his body in general was electrifying in all the right ways. I turned my head as his hand wrapped around my the back of my head-

"I-I think that'll do it." I declared unceremoniously as I jerked back from him, spinning my head to see the Demiguise stirring slightly.

"Sounds about right." I stood up quickly right as Newt did the same thing, clearing his throat.

Pulling my wand out, I forced a pointed stream to carefully take out the screw. Newt spun around to do grab something right as I heard a clattering of things falling off the desk near us. His clumsiness made me want to smile but I forced it down as I focused on turning my wand enough to take out the screw.

A blush warmed my face and rushed down to my stomach as I realised what just transpired. I kissed Newt. I kissed the guy that was supposed to be my teacher. Oh, Merlin. What have I done?


	17. Chapter 17

I never discussed the kiss with him after we'd freed the demiguise that I'd come to know as Dougal but we certainly didn't have any more problems being very near each other. It was as though we'd unofficially become married, cooking for one another in the mornings and evenings, and looking out for the case as though it were our only child...though I seemed to burn less food than he did.

In all honesty, it was bizarre. Incredibly. Bizarre. And I had no idea what it meant to him or if it even meant anything to him.

Newt and I didn't quite find an appropriate time to actually discuss what we'd done. Things just sort of flowed from one problem to the next, and I didn't really know how to even go about discussing that with him...I don't think he knew how to either.

Sometimes I'd catch him staring at the scars on my shoulder when he was supposed to be writing his book. I knew he felt guilty, that much was obvious when he thought I was asleep or I wasn't looking. But I wasn't sure why he would, I understood that the creatures came first and we were all that was standing in the way of Wizards exploiting them.

It felt like the last two weeks passed us by in an odd emotional blaze that consisted of drawn out silences and sentences that were never finished. Sometimes we'd end up staring at each other with this searching look but I don't think either one of us could force out a word. However, I knew something exciting was going on when our old professor, Albus Dumbledore arrived in Equatorial Guinea about 2 weeks later.

"Ah, Miss Maximae." I stood from where I'd knelt over to inspect a particularly dirty Nundu cub, he looked to be entirely alone in the world with such large eyes. I wasn't even sure how he got here considering they were native to the east coast of Africa rather than central.

"Professor?" I raised a brow, watching the older wizard with suspicion before I knelt back down to the cub. I wanted to check it's age because otherwise, there was a good chance I'd be dying tomorrow of a deadly disease thanks to this little thing. This was the entire reason I was curious about it, no one really knew much about these thanks to the fact that they killed almost everyone who met them.

"What brings you around here?" I'd appreciated his skill in school but he needed something to come all the way out here. The last time I had seen him, he actually enticed me to come find Newt by telling me the exact office in which his brother worked in...he was crafty.

"Ara? Who-" Newt's head popped out of the case, peering at me with his wand drawn until he recognized the professor.

"Ah, perfect. Just the two people I wanted to see." He was happy enough to see us though, a small smile over his bearded face.

"What can I do for you?" Newt came all the way out now and walked over to me, as I looked back at the cub who seemed to be rather taken with me (thankfully)...otherwise I'd be dead. I really needed to watch myself when we were in hot climates, I seemed to do the most idiotic things.

My lips formed a straight line as Dumbledore took another step forwards, and the cub didn't appreciate it. The skin around it's neck puffed up, forming a spiked collar and I stilled my hand as it hissed at him. This little tyke did  _not_  like Dumbledore.

Maybe it was the beard? I was starting to think he'd been on his way to be sold when he fell out of the poacher's hands. Whether by accident or death, I wasn't 100% sure and I didn't want to find out.

"Ah, sir. Please stand back over there." Newt noticed right away as I moved back from the cub slowly.

"My apologies. I was hoping to discuss a proposition." Dumbledore stopped in his tracks, raising his hands slowly as if to say he didn't any harm to the cub.

"No worries." Newt nodded, as I glanced over my shoulder at him. I was expecting him to be making eye contact with Dumbledore but he seemed to only be comfortable to do so with me right now.

"And what is this proposition?" I raised a brow, regarding the professor with some amount of curiosity.

"Well, Hogwart's is lacking a proper Care of Magical Creatures book and I'd decided I knew the perfect pair to help such a cause." He resumed his smiling, as though this was supposed to sweeten the offer. We would have taken it even if he was only offering to pay us a single knut total but I did have questions about him already knowing we'd be here together.

"Really?" I raised a brow, studying him for a moment. I was looking for a crack in the facade of where he somehow knew all of this before I did.

"Truly, Miss Maximae." His smile didn't diminish, much to my disappointment. I glanced back down at the feeling of a rough tongue on my fingers, to find the cub had calmed himself down.

"Well...we accept." Newt elected to respond as I paid more attention to the cub than to the wizard. One could kill me while the other wouldn't dare, and that made one significantly more important to me.

"Lovely." Dumbledore declared as I slowly moved my hand out to allow the cub to rub himself against it if he wished too.

"Where are you off too next then?" Dumbledore actually looked excited for us when I'd glanced at him before I turned my attention back to the Nundu cub.

"Possibly South America to see the Peruvian Vipertooth." Newt murmured to the man, I nodded slowly.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore seemed to agree. I wasn't paying much attention to either Wizard right now, instead I was trying not to scream out of excitement that the cub had taken to me so well.

This opened entirely new avenues of study, no one could get this close to a Nundu that hadn't been stunned or killed. They generally grew to be gigantic leopards that moved silently despite their size and whose breath caused diseases that were strong enough to kill off entire villages. Nundus had never been subdued by less than a hundred skilled wizards working together...until now anyways.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I moved to slowly pick up the cub, I was hoping I could take it to it's new enclosure because otherwise it'd surely perish out here by itself. It wasn't even meant to be in this region, much less as a newborn by its self.

* * *

_**NEWT POV.** _

In some part of my head, I knew I should have been paying more attention to Dumbledore but I couldn't force myself to drag my eyes away from Ara as she slowly scooped up the cub. The witch had me enthralled in some manner as she carefully made her way down the ladder, I watched her go down until the blonde wisps of her hair were finally out of view.

"Mr Scamander?" I realised that Dumbledore was attempting to speak to me, gaining some of my attention.

"Hm?" I glanced back at him, choosing to move my eyes to the side of his head out of habit. Eye contact was something I didn't enjoy with most people, their eyes were just simply uninteresting to me. They could speak, so why would they need to see my eyes? Creatures communicated with their eyes, and I had to see them to be able to understand them.

"I was wondering how you and Miss Maximae had gotten along." He repeated whatever he'd said as I glanced between him and my case, waiting for Ara to return.

"We get along well." I mumbled to him, I appreciated the offer but I was more concerned with my companion.

She was careful with the creatures and she cared about them as I do, it was a fresh breath of air compared to most muggles and wizarding folk. Sometimes I considered that the only reason she'd gotten so close was because she took the time to understand me, just like she had with our creatures. Unfortunately, however, I never found the right moment to discuss our...connection with her.

"I am happy to hear that." I forced my eyes back to the side of his shoulders when I heard her muttering to the Niffler she'd named Aurelius. I'd imagined she was slowly coming back out of the case which gave me some amount of relief. I didn't enjoy letting her out of my sight after she'd been taken in Switzerland.

"So, shall we discuss the terms?" Ara came to stand near me but she wasn't close enough for me to feel her. My eyes swept over her quickly, noting the way she'd kept her hair up in a bun on the top of her head with some twine she'd found a few days ago. She was inventive.

"If possible." I glanced back at Dumbledore who nodded. His eyes told me that he knew more than he let on but Ara cleared her throat, distracting me from focusing on that.

"Uh...right this way." I motioned jerkily back to the case with my hand. I think I liked this better when it was just Ara and I but we could do with any extra income possible. She was inventive but neither of us couldn't create food out of nothing.

* * *

Dumbledore had finally left after we'd all signed a contract he already brought with him, which left just Ara and I again. I enjoyed the time with her best but I wanted to talk to her about the fact that I'd kissed her. She made it difficult and I was starting to think she'd master the ability to distract me in our time together.

"Ara...I-" I started to try and speak to her again when she hissed.

"Aurelius, calm down. Its just a cut, silly." The sound forced my head to jerk over to her at the preparation table, the Niffler had begun clicking in a panic as she held her hand.

"What did you do?" I mumbled as I practically ran to her, grabbing her hand to inspect the damage. She hurt herself often enough that I'd stopped having a near stroke but that didn't mean I enjoyed it.

"I was just cutting up the ham but my hand slipped." She seemed apologetic enough as I leaned closer, eyeing the nicely sized chunk of her finger that was missing and the blood was slowly dripping from it.

"You-you need to be more careful." I sighed, looking up at her face with the intention to lecture her somehow. My eyes strayed to the remains of when I'd been too careless with her, the three scars stretched over her neck and shoulder. I tried my best but the wound's were contaminated with magic to the point she'd always have those scars.

"Its not like I  _try_ to slice myself up." Her whine came off as a petulant child, forcing a smile out of me as I laughed a little but my eyes wandered back to the scars.

"I should hope not." I nodded, staring into her eyes again.

"You know, I don't blame you for them." Her voice was so quiet I almost wanted to ask her to say it again but I didn't. I just stared at her for a little longer.

"I promise." She seemed to find me amusing as she smiled at me, squeezing the hand I was still holding. The sharp cry from Frank, distracted me once again which reminded me that I needed to tell her about the side trip to America before we'd be on our way to Peru.

"We won't be going to Peru immediately." I started with my eyes darting around the room for something to wrap around her hand before she sealed it up herself. She was talented in more ways than one...stop that, Newt. Thats improper to think of her right now, she didn't give you any evidence of such intentions with you.

"Why not?" She sounded like she had a feeling it just wouldn't be that simple anyways. She knew me too well. Ah! A clean rag, perfect.

"Its time that Frank got back to his home." I declared, grabbing the rag and wrapping it tightly around her hand. It fascinated me that no matter how closely I worked with her, I was always taken back at how soft her skin was.

"You're right." She sighed a bit, making me wonder what was going through that head of hers when I realised I still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Ara, we need to just talk about the..." I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't force myself to say kiss and i'd started off so strongly.

"Kiss." She finished quietly for me, I nodded with my lips pressed together. I was nervous, I wasn't sure if I should apologise for forcing that on her or if she'd found it enjoyable. I was too distracted by the feeling of her that I couldn't even recall if she'd returned it. I opened my mouth to say something else when her attention left me and she bent down, taking her hand with her. Of course.

"What is it?" She was speaking to the Niffler again. I eyed the little bugger with a small amount of annoyance as he clicked at her, I realised he was fond of her but I needed to talk about this with her, I needed to know what it really meant to her.

"I'm fine, see?" Ara held out her hand to him as he inspected it. The Niffler seemed to eye me for a second before speaking to her again in way that only Ara understood. It was fascinating but irritating at the same time.

"Honestly, he wouldn't just let me keel over." My eyes searched over her figure again in some attempt to understand her feelings towards me. She didn't seem repulsed by me, if anything she was just as comfortable to sleep near me like she was before. We'd spent a week together in this workshop while we'd tracked down another Erupment only for her to find a Nundu cub. I was starting to feel like danger was attracted to her every move.

India wasn't my favourite destination by any means, I didn't appreciate the muggle that had offered us his help. He paid too much attention to her and when we'd finally found him back at the village the next day, he was  _too_  concerned for her well-being despite me claiming to be her husband. I felt like I needed to establish some sort of dominance, like he'd been dabbling too close to what was my territory. Though I was happy we'd found the Occamies when we had, otherwise I feared that they'd have been taken by the bloody Americans.

"Right so. Off to America in the morning then?" She raised a brow, watching me as I realised I'd let my thoughts run away with me again. I glanced at the Niffler who had found a comfortable spot on her shoulder and was watching me as well.

"Right." I murmured. I found myself being sucked back into her eyes and vaguely wondered if she learned to do that to me or if it was just an innate talent of hers.


End file.
